


I Want To Wake Up In Your World

by John__Doe



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Alvis is an Anarchist you can't change my mind, American Politics, Aneela/Delle Seyah Kendry-Centric, Angst with a Happy Ending, Business, F/F, F/M, Filibuster, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Most of the other ships in the tags are going to be briefly mentioned in chapter 5, Smut in chapter IV, coup, politics speak, totalitarianism, viva la revolution!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John__Doe/pseuds/John__Doe
Summary: "Senator Delle Seyah Kendry and CEO Aneela Kin Rit find themselves swept up in a coup of massive scale which would have never happened under normal circumstances, but with great economic decline, some find it to be the only answer."Authors note: This is the first normal "long-form" fanfiction I've taken up in sometime, so I'm a tad rusty, but I'm quite taken with the plot. So please tell me in the comments what you think.This is a gift for my good friend YOLO1882, who spent a long time trying to get me to write this, which I'm very thankful for, so thank you!





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YOLO1882](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOLO1882/gifts).



> This is my first fanfiction for Killjoys specifically, but I'm really enjoying it! I've got a feeling there will be some darker material/elements ahead, but the first chapter doesn't have much. It mostly serves as a starting point and character introduction for the story. I'm not 100% set on all the scenes, but the entire story has a fleshed out plot. So I can't give exact tags and potential triggers yet, so PLEASE keep an eye on the notes for any of that if or when they show up! Maybe even some potential S M U T?
> 
> (I do love cliff hangers and plot twists, muahahahahahahahaha!)

 

**CHAPTER I**

 

It truly felt as if every sensory input had been dulled, as if everything truly was lacking color. Everything seemed to pass by in relative obscurity, as a thick white film seemed to obscure everything. Hey eyelids felt burdensome in their sockets, and a perpetual coldness seemed to surround her. Recent tax and spending bills had been proposed, and she had spent nearly eight hours reading them, and it drained her of energy. Reform on these subjects were good, but with how frequently and how convoluted they were, it was no wonder Senator Delle Seyah Kendry found herself looking for a quiet place to relax. Whoever had written those thousand page bills  _ were idiots _ .

Her hands messaged each respective temple, and she stared down at her drink. It would be a lie to say it wasn’t alcoholic, but it was definitely diluted. She would rather avoid getting any more than buzzed than suffer the next morning. The drink fizzed slightly in the air, and she watched the carbon bubbles dully. The chair creaked, and she knew it’d need to be fixed sooner or later. The lights were low, and pulsated. There would be a concert here later, from a local band, but she didn’t much care for it. Delle Seyah took a sip of her drink, swirling the small frozen granite cubes in the cup. They were normally used for stronger alcohol, but it worked nonetheless. It burned her throat pleasurably, and she felt her cheeks redden. Tension slowly eased its way out of her body, and she closed her eyes, rubbing her tired face. Too many long nights of reading labyrinthine bills.  _ Too many _ .

Tucked away in her little corner of the establishment, she watched the wood grain through the beverage. The way it shifted through the ripples of the brown liquid.  _ God _ was she boring herself. They had convened far too many times this year, and she just needed time for herself, and boring was the superior choice. At least she was making six figures a year, and she found the torment to be worth it. It was either sitting alone in bar drinking, talk to someone, or get laid. The last option was definitely appealing, and she had no doubt she could find someone. Yet the thought of just… being with a random stranger was  _ not _ appealing. There needed to be some standards.

The stained oak table rippled against itself like metamorphic rock, and she continued to blankly stare. With a flick of her eyes, she watched the patrons room. Each person enjoying the music, drinking, talking, kissing, and she almost wonders why she’s here. Almost completely out of her depth in the intensity. Being so used to mundane weeks makes this place feel filled with a peculiar energy she can’t seem to describe. It was invigorating to feel that energy encircle her, but it was more like looking through a window than truly participating. A radio station had been wired through the speakers as the band, the main event of the little place, was setting up on stage. A small local glam rock band who apparently had a good sound.

She finished her drink quietly, and felt the burning titillation return against her throat. Standing up too quickly caused her to become momentarily dizzy, and stars danced in front of her eyes. One hand caught the table, and the other attempted to do the same. Unfortunately, this also had the shallow glass she had been drinking out of, and resulted in her dropping the glass, and it shattering against the tiled floor. The wet shards of glass went in every direction, and by the time her tunnel vision vanished, it was too late to do anything about it. Delle Seyah sighed, it was a deep, tired thing. Her eyes glanced down at the broken cup, and she knelt down to pick up the shards. She wondered how this had happened. It wasn’t like she had lost her inhibitions, especially not after only two drinks. Forgetfulness? Exhaustion? Something like that.

“Too much to drink?” someone said, just out of her view, in a light, teasing tone. Delle Seyah did not appreciate that.

A reply already formed on her tongue. An indignant, irritated one which she swallowed down despite every nerve in her body telling her otherwise. It would’ve been nice to send a few calculated quips back and make the girl run away with her tail between her legs. Yet all of her expectations were gone once she looked up to actually see who had spoken. The woman looked young. With long dark hair, an angular face, and powerful eyes. There was enough hunger in those eyes to counter Delle Seyah’s own.

“No,” she eventually replied, quickly attempting to figure out this woman’s weaknesses, and yet there seemed to be no weakness. Something about her complexion, the way she moved, and even the sounds of her gentle voice, reminded Delle Seyah of a chizeled, Greek statue. As if this woman before her was the perfect human.  _ Goodness  _ was she waxing lyrical about a woman she’d just met thirty seconds ago. “A singular act of clumsiness does not a drunk I make,” Delle Seyah manipulated her voice to sound of both high ascendancy and also of equally tremendous standards. Almost as if it were a test.

“Join me in a dance?” the woman spoke, motioning her free hand toward Delle Seyah, while the other held what appeared to be a bubbly drink in the other. She wasn’t even sure it was alcoholic. It had an electric green color, with tiny, perfect carbon dioxide bubbles ascended through the liquid.

If this were, perhaps, any other person, Delle Seyah had no doubt she would have laughed. Yet this person was so enchanting, she couldn’t possibly refuse. So beit that make her a hypocrite, she was fine with that title. She  _ was _ a politician after all. “ _ Indubitably _ ,” was her response, as she took this unknown, captivating woman's hand in her own. They were cool against her own, which were like blazing furnaces. Delle Seyah was going to play this right, and see where it will go and how the night would play out. Thankfully, she had a mostly clear head to analyze her current situation, and found it baffling how she wound up in it. She would’ve had almost anyone else shot if they tried to pull a stunt like that on her. Yet here she was, being led away from her cozy, comfortable corner table towards the music. It reverberated into her skull, and felt almost too loud. And yet that immaculate, self-satisfied smile on this mysterious woman was too charming to pass up.

Her frame shifted effortlessly into a free space for them both. The woman’s drink had mysteriously disappeared, although she suspected it now resided on a nearby table. Her hands nervously gripped her dress, as she regarded her current choice in clothing. Delle Seyah took in a few deep breaths, but the air was dry and stale. Why was she  _ nervous _ ! This doesn’t happen! Thankfully, with some calculated movements, she was able to outwardly relax, aside from her cheeks which had taken a permanent form of rosy red. She blamed it on the alcohol.

She took Delle Seyah’s hands in her own - those deliciously cool hands felt perfect in her own. A small, private smile formed on the Politician's face, which was rare to see as of late. It was clear that the woman wanted to take lead, and despite Delle Seyah’s nature, she relented. She felt nervous by letting someone else take control, as if everything would simply fall apart if she wasn’t ready at any given time, but it also felt like a metaphysical weight had loosened on her shoulders.

Following the woman's movements took a moment of getting used to, but eventually she found her rhythm, and sunk into the each form. Her movements were slow and deliberate, and it allowed Delle Seyah to follow with a higher degree of accuracy. Dancing for personal pleasure was something she wasn’t accustomed to. Perhaps if it was a formal gathering, where it was social etiquette and made sense, then yes, but here, she was only dancing purely for leisure. The moment felt ambiguous, and she wouldn’t remember much about what had happened, but there was one crystal clear memory. Their movement. Delle Seyah remembers how it felt to sway together, the cool touches against her hands, and the buzz which made everything feel surreal. Her worries simply vanished for the night as she was whisked away by the perfect stranger.

This woman seemed fit every abstract criteria Delle Seyah had thought of, and she couldn’t help but simply be in awe. At her own actions, at the actions of this individual, and her own feelings. Both terrified of being out of control, and yet a sense of security seemed to radiate off of this woman... and nothing fell apart.

Perhaps she had also been hardened by society, and what people expected of them. If you were a woman in a position of any power, you were expected to be hard, strong, and emotionless. You would be continuously questioned, even if it was unjustified. And so they had become molded in societies shape, rather than their own, but these were the constrictions set forth by society. Favoring a collective shape rather than the individual. This felt like one of those moments in which she could fall into her own shape, even if for only the moment.

A hand fell into the small of her back, another guiding motion, and they turned to face away from the stage area. A strong, red streak of light covered Delle Seyah’s face. She even found herself no longer glancing down at her feet, but rather locking eyes with the woman. She found herself noticing more subtle features of the woman’s visage. Her cheekbones, meticulously crafted eyebrows, and long, tied back hair stood out far more now. Her long, cherry red dress shimmered with each movement. This woman was simply beautiful. She could put it into more developed, eloquent terms, but she found that she didn’t need to.

Delle Seyah found herself flustered as the woman noticed her peruse, but managed to hide it well. “Do I meet your standards?” the woman replied in an  _ almost  _ snarky tone.

“Yes,” Delle Seyah answered before she could even think about it, but didn’t regret it. Instead, it almost felt good admitting it. She found herself opening up far more to this stranger than to people she had known for years. There was a feeling tugging at her; a will to ascertain more about this enigmatical woman. To listen to her voice, the one she used for so few, the one which was something personal and intimate. She wondered what her voice would sound like after  _ certain _ endeavors. Would it be smooth, silky? Would it be tired, ragged? Well, it had certainly been some time since she’d had  _ anything _ of the sort.

“Good. It would be a shame if not,” the woman spoke in her high, soft voice, but her demeanor clearly reflected a change in mood. She did not hold herself with a total confidence any longer, but what looked like an anxious apprehension.

“I agree,” was her reply, as she used a low, authoritative voice, but one which held a teasing tone rather than a malicious or condescending one. A tone to perfectly convey mutual interest between themselves. They parted after the music finished, and procured two more drinks. The woman now had another green, fizzy drink. Delle Seyah paid for the broken glass, and a refill of her alcohol in a new cup. Both occupied the small table in the corner, taking small sips of their respective glasses, and chatted.

“What is your occupation?” Delle Seyah asked suddenly, as that feeling of to learn more about the inscrutable woman returned.

“I am the Chief Executive Officer of  _ Kin Rit Enterprises _ ,” and now the sense of authority, power, and knowledge made much more sense.  _ Kin Rit Enterprises _ was an industrial powerhouse when it came to steel and aluminum framing, as well as specialized parts. “What is yours?”

“I was born into my families wealth, but I’m a Senator, as politics have been my life since I could speak,” Delle Seyah often thought about what it would be like to live what people would call a “normal” life. She doubted it would have been very enjoyable, but the appeal was still there. To build an empire from nothing; now  _ that _ would be an accomplishment. Her father was a politician as well, being a member of Congress for years, but three failed attempts at the Presidency ended his political career.

“You had seemed familiar, yet I can admit I have not caught up on domestic politics for quite a long period of time. Especially considering international production and markets,” the woman, who she now knew as Aneela Kin Rit, now seemed innumerably more alluring. It was not only the woman’s physique, but her intelligence and comprehension. “It is still an honor to meet you, Senator.”

“Please, you need not call me by my formal title. Simply,  _ Kendry _ , will do,” Delle Seyah held a small smile as she finished her drink.

“I like that.  _ Kendry _ ,” her name pronounced with emphasis was not something she expected, but she was absolutely certain she wanted Aneela to say it again. “Call me Aneela.”

“It is wonderful meeting you, Aneela-” but Delle Seyah found herself cut off as her phone began to go off. Three messages, two missed calls, and a voice mail. She typed in the password with muscle memory, and scrolled through her recorded messages until she found the most recent one. Pausing a moment, she said, “This will only take one second,” and then she pressed play.

“Delle Seyah, you need to get down here now. Something as dangerous as it is big is happening, and I-I’m terrified,” the voice spoke quickly, and she suddenly felt ice in her abdomen. Who or what could cause such worry among her peers in such a short notice?

Releasing a reluctant sigh, she turned to look into Aneela’s eyes once more. “It looks like I may require this cut short, despite my wishing it would not, but something exceedingly important has come up.”

“Don’t fret, I understand your position. Here, call me when you are given the chance,” Aneela handed a small piece of paper to Delle Seyah. It was rectangular, and with flawless cursive writing on one side, a phone number lay bare against the crisp, achromatic note.

“Thank you,” she said as the number was quickly entered into her contacts list. “I’ll call you when I have the chance.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it.” And yet despite her anxiety increasing, Delle Seyah found that the world seemed a little more resonance, more vibrancy, than it had in a long time. The neon lights felt fuller. The roads paint looked brighter. The moonlight shone over the world. It was as if every sensory input had been  _ opened _ .

 


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this kicks the plot into full throttle now! And also how the story operates, as it isn't quite traditional. Rather than being explosions and gunfights like the original Killjoys, this is more centered around Government, politics, and how that all functions. This may turn some readers off from this, so hopefully this will make more sense, pertaining to where the story is going.
> 
> Personally, I really like this chapter, despite it jumping around a lot.
> 
> Also, Happy New Year!
> 
> (Please tell me what you think about this chapter! I really appreciate the support so far!)
> 
> (And yes, I am working on editing chapter 1, and the damn spaces between italicized words! Grrr.)

**CHAPTER II**

 

Delle Seyah felt her skin prickle.

This bill had gone through the House with flying colors, and she seldom had time to read it. The aforementioned tax reforms had been swamping her tiny office, in which she is currently occupying, for a better part of the year. But this bill was sleek and slender, perhaps no more than ten pages, but it’s metaphysical weight was heavy. The bill of  _ Protecting American Business and Markets with Economic Unification _ sat in her hands as she turned each page.

She knew how the economy was stalling, and a potential recession wasn’t too far off, but this seemed far too drastic to be something from an altruistic mind. It was dangerous. If this bill was passed any power she held would be snatched directly out of her hands. Years of hard work, manipulation, and struggle would all be thrown away if this continued. Thankfully she was alone, because she felt as if she would cry.

The bill was to create and install a  _ Board of Unification _ which would supercede the House and Senate on most matters, as it focused more heavily on the Executive side, and also have more power of the Supreme Court system on cases which could be chosen by them to review at no discrecion of anyone else. Under Title I, section 1, 2b, the Board would have “a greater control of United States spending, especially pertaining to the economy and markets which are considered of value, high importance, and/or “National Interest.”” Fingers ran across her face as the consequences of the bill came to mind. There was a gross overstepping of power, and she knew someone was obviously attempting to manipulate and seize power for themselves. There was nothing inherently wrong with holding a position of power as long as the specific bearer of responsibility did not adversely affect others in the process.

The second section of  the bill gave the  _ Board of Unification  _ the power to take and nationalize land and overpass eminent domain by way of creating a loophole to not pay reparations to those who owned said land previously by way of making it of “National Interest” (“The Board of Unification may supercede eminent domain by way of equal payment for property as designated by “National Interest” and the furtherment, expansion, and control of the economy.”). Furthermore, it allows regulation to be passed quickly, undermining the other branches and passing bills at their own discretion (bills which are designated title of “National Interest” may undermine congressional review, and may be installed and officiated without executive oversight, with only the knowledge and affirmation of the Board of Unification.”). It would destroy the House and Senate, and turn the President into a puppet head with no power.

_ She  _ would lose her power. This was an unconstitutional, horrendous piece of work. The  _ Board of Unification _ would nationalize everything they could get their hands on. Companies, property, power, all of the above. How could the House pass something like this? How could they believe that economic downturn could be fixed by this? A vague craft of words to manipulate the system for their gain. Nearly fifty members would sit on the Board, and with their unlimited, unregulated, and uncontrollable power, they would “fix” the economy. However  _ that  _ worked. It made the economy putty in their dirty little hands.

Pushing herself away from the desk on her rolling chair, she let out a breath. Delle Seyah found herself staring at the ceiling, alone, terrified, and trapped with a feeling of sudden insignificance. How did this happen?  _ Why _ did this happen? What was she going to do about it? Where would she even begin? She felt her heart pound in her ears, and it was a strange sensation. Delle Seyah was calm, collected,  _ objective _ . Yet this nervousness only rivaled one other moment; when she had met the illusive CEO, Aneela Kin Rit.

Perhaps she could be of use? It was a compelling thought, especially considering her position and occupation. Would she be willing to fight, or surrender? No, when Aneela wanted something, she would get it. There was no question about that. Delle Seyah found herself quite sure she would stand with her cause, but she had to be sure. She glanced at the clock, which boldly stated, in bright red digits, that it was quarter past one in the morning. And the mixture of dancing and drinking had not done her any good, especially pertaining to wakefulness. A yawn escaped her mouth, and it had become increasingly difficult to think.

Thus, she collapsed on the tiny couch for nights specifically like this. Nights in which she was too exhausted to function properly, especially to go home. But by the gods, it was worth it. She grabbed a sticky note from the small bookshelf next to the bed and scribbled down a note to call the number before she fell into a dreamless, exhaustion-fueled sleep.

 

***

 

_ An untrustworthy soul _ , she thought, as the man spoke to her. A military official on behalf of the Governmental Military to purchase frames for multiple types of vehicles. The way he moved, the way he spoke, and the plain way he exercised his movements felt lacking. There was little emotion reflecting in his eyes, and his inexperience showed. Standing with both arms at their respective sides, and straight posture, he spoke on the details of what the job would entail, how much it would cost, and when they would like to receive their products.

Aneela sat still, almost unnaturally so, as she listened to the man drone on. She held an outward shell of attentiveness, but found the conversation boring. Her company would no longer contract with the military, and she was not looking to get into the warfare business. Although their budget was lucrative, and would largely benefit the company, she couldn’t bring herself to accept.

“The budget for the frames, housing, construction of the particular vehicles would be around $275 million, and-” he was suddenly cut off as Aneela waved a single hand.

“I’m afraid I must decline, sir,” she spoke in her quiet, polite voice, but ensured an authority over who contracts with  _ Kin Rit Enterprises _ . Her father had signed many contracts with the military over his fourty year career as the former CEO of  _ Kin Rit Enterprises _ , but she would not budge on her stance. The company would no longer contract with any military or branch.

“Decline?” he repeated, his face a mixture of dumbfounded and confused. “Please reconsider, we can adjust the price to whatever you wish, the budget is a non-problem.  _ Kin Rit Enterprises  _ creates the best steel frames in the country, and we would quite like to purchase from you, as we have in the past.”

“We no longer contract with any body of military,” was her final statement, before standing up and ushering him out of her office, “I’m afraid I have business to attend to, sir. You’ll have to excuse me.”

He walked out parallel to her, with her hand pressed firmly against his arm, and left him standing in the center of the receptionists hallway, thoroughly confused. “I-wait-” the door closed, and we was met with a spartan brass placard which read “Aneela Kin Rit, CEO”.

She let out an irritated groan as the strong wooden door clicked shut behind her. Three plain manila folders full of paperwork beckoned her name, and she sat down to look over each one. The last month had a conglomerate tax reform, and the company needed to adjust some percentages and their flow so they were working correctly. Section 1 was an increase in corporate income tax, which is now 25%, and also pertained to worker wage increases, which were balanced by relief credit. Selecting a plain black  _ Pilot  _ pen, she signed her name at the bottom of three documents on the multitudinal and miscellaneous tax and wage reforms.

She handed off the folders to the receptionist to have copies filed, and the others sent out to their respective destinations. She straightened her blue tie, which had been loosened earlier while filling out paperwork, and smoothed out the rest of her suit. It was a plain grey two-piece, with a white button-up shirt underneath, and a blue tie which had once been her fathers many years ago. Aneela toyed with it unconsciously, as she prepared for her next meeting.

They were a company that had started up two years ago, and are working on rocket development and innovation. They wanted  _ Kin Rit Enterprises _ to build them the frame for their rocket, while they outsource the computer components and their digital interfaces. There were also plans to implement a reclamation system so the rocket could be reused. The company,  _ Aerospace Association _ , had sent a representative down from their headquarters in Pennsylvania to speak to her. Her receptionist told her over the intercom that said representative would be showing up at her office in a moment.

She promised herself that the little debacle earlier that morning would not affect her point of view with this meeting. A small smile formed on her face as a quick repetition of knocks were heard. Aneela opened her door, and let in a short, hardy woman into her office. She wore her long, dark hair down, and pushed her horn-rimmed glasses up against her nose. Her hands nervously gripped her plain pencil skirt. “Ms. Kin Rit? I-I’m Judy O’Callaghan, from  _ A-Aerospace Association _ ?”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms. O’Callaghan. Please come and sit down,” Aneela changed her voice to sound more soothing, to help the woman’s nerves. It was clear she did not often make such deals often, if ever.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, and took seat in the chair facing Aneela’s desk, “Thank you for seeing me, especially on s-such short notice.”

“The pleasure is mine. I’ve done some research into  _ Aerospace Association  _ myself, and I’m interested. What is your occupation in the company?”

“I-I’m the lead engineer for the Ein-18 Booster we’re d-developing. We don’t have any formal representation yet, s-so they sent me. It was figured I c-could explain everything in detail well enough, c-considering my position in the company, and how I own 20% of its shares,” she took a quick breath, and stopped herself from rambling on, and waited for a reply.

“What are the specific requirements that  _ Aerospace Association  _ requires of  _ Kin Rit Enterprises _ ?”

“Well, we need require a specific frame for our b-booster. Something strong, which won’t be at jeopardy when used, especially when launching into space. We’ve run into issues with vibration during launch simulations, and we want the best frame m-manufacturers in the country to make said frames for our prototype,” Judy pressed her index fingers together as she finished her oration.

“What is the current monetary situation for  _ Aerospace Association _ ?”

“W-We have $70 million allocated for our prototype. Two thirds goes toward the frames, shields, fuel, and the _Stranger_ _capsule_ , while the rest is for onboard electronic devices.”

“How much is  _ Aerospace Association _ willing to pay for  _ Kin Rit Enterprises  _ work on the Booster frames?”

“We are hoping to purchase the frames for $8 million dollars, Miss,” Judy held a nervous expression, “Is that to your liking?”

It was far less than the standard rate in which  _ Kin Rit Enterprises  _ operated, yet their team was clearly passionate on the project, and Ms. O’Callaghan, while inexperienced in the skill of speaking and negotiation was clearly working toward something grand. “Alright, Ms. O’Callaghan. I accept your terms. Please send me your contract as soon as possible, so both I and  _ Kin Rit Enterprises  _ board may go over it in more detail. Thank you for coming to speak to me personally,” Aneela gave her a smile, and the woman nervously dug through her briefcase, before emerging with a pristine piece of paper. It was a physical copy of the contract. She quickly took Aneela’s hand and gave it a firm handshake before she scurried out of her office. Popping onto her computer, she checked her schedule, and began preparing for the board meeting that afternoon. Her mind kept returning to the woman she had met that night previous.

 

***

 

After a pot of coffee had been brewed and subsequently consumed, Delle Seyah grabbed the card holding Aneela Kin Rit’s personal phone number in smooth, stark print. Yet she was once again assaulted by that feeling of anxiety. Last night came back to her lucidly. The feeling of that woman’s arms around her, her intensity and attitude, and acceptance of her sudden departure. The the conjecture thought of speaking to her was both attractive and terrifying. Yet to hear her voice would be worth it ten fold.

Thus Delle Seyah picked up her cellphone on the tiny stand by the couch, saved her in her list of contacts, and dialed the number. As it rung she returned to her mug by her well-used coffee machine in the study. It was finished in a single gulp, just as the phone hit its third ring. Delle Seyah was greeted by the soft voice, “Hello?”

“Aneela? Hello. It’s me,” Delle Seyah replied almost too quickly, but she forced herself to steady her pacing. She was  _ not  _ nervous.

“Kendry? It is good to hear from you. I hadn’t expected to call as soon as you had,” the sound of her name being spoken by Aneela was pleasing. Even over the tinny speaker her voice was aesthetically pleasing.

“Yes, I’m sorry for my disappearing act. My work had suddenly come up, and it’s been a tiresome morning. Which is the particular reason I had to call you in such a quick fashion. Would you be able to join me... somewhere nondescript? There’s something I need to show you, which is of dire importance.”

“Of course, may I question as to what has caused your unrest?” Aneela asked, concern made its way into her voice unintentionally, yet it showed its face nonetheless.

“I think it better you see it for yourself. It shall make more sense in rather then if I attempt to explain it,” her voice sounded steadier, no longer an intense mixture of tired and horror, and she knew that she was now better equipped to deal with the problem, as her emotional state calmed down. A good night's sleep definitely helps.

“I suppose I can adjust my schedule today. Where is it best to meet?”

“At a café. There is one which is perfect as per our requirements. It is called the  _ Southwest Coffee _ , and is exemplary,” Kendry spoke quickly, “I must end the call now, what time is the easiest of convenience?”

“Any time after one is the prime available time of mine, is that acceptable?”

“Yes, I shall foregather with you at one. Goodbye,” and the line went dead. Delle Seyah searched for a moment for her copy of  _ Protecting American Business and Markets with Economic Unification _ and tucked it away safely in her pack. That was then thrown over her shoulder, and placed in the passenger seat of her car, which was a dark blue Sedan. Coffee was normally a morning thing, but she would order her usual cup once they arrived. There was still a large amount of time on her hands before one o’clock, and she decided to use that to her advantage. Selecting one of her many pens, she began to take notes on how the bill would operate, how it could be used, how it could be abused, as well as her own thoughts on the matter.

This would directly affect  _ Kin Rit Enterprises _ , so why not go straight to the head of the company? Surely Aneela’s Board members would see the dangerous consequences the bill had to offer.

A tension knotted through her body, a mixture of fear and… excitement. She would be fighting a battle against a band of looters looking to profit from their power. With  _ Aneela Kin Rit _ . She  _ couldn’t  _ and  _ wouldn’t _ get the woman out of her mind. That woman was as close to perfect as one could achieve. Delle Seyah wanted to kiss her.  _ Kiss her _ ?  _ So that’s what this is all about _ , she thought,  _ I  _ like  _ her _ . Everything clicked into place like a recently constructed and polished gear shift mechanism. A woman of power, influence, and confidence, what wasn’t there to like? And she was going to see her again! Again, she found herself wondering what it would be like to press the woman against the wall and make sweet, sweet love to her. Or would it be the other way around? 

Instead of pushing the thoughts away, as one would have been reprimanded for, she held onto them. Blew on the spark, so to speak. This lust was an important, vital emotion, and not to be ignored or undermined. And thus she found herself surprised that she had accepted such an emotion without experiencing opposite, negative emotions. Terror, surprise, fear. She wasn’t frightened by this thought, she rather found it satisfying. So she took in that feeling, and examined it, rather than attempt to destroy it, as she would others. Emotions are not the enemy, as long as it does not overpower objectivity. Of course, she wouldn’t divulge these emotions to Aneela, at least, without a solid confirmation of reciprocated feelings. Despite her cool demeanor, Delle Seyah found herself, embarrassed with the thought of confessing her feelings. Not of shame, not exactly, but… shyness? Was that it? Did that even make sense?

Her face was a bubbly red, covering her face with one arm, and sighed into it. Emotions could not be reasoned with at leisure, she discovered. Attempting to conceal said emotions for now, she put on music through the speakers in her car, and took a drive. One arm rested on the door, holding her slack jaw, and the other was firmly placed at two o’clock on the wheel. The Sedan moved at a relaxed pace, never going over thirty, and wandering from street to street. Delle Seyah found herself on a random course, although vaguely toward the café. She had a rare moment of free time, which she was using to kill the bill, but it allowed her this moment to herself without the threat of tax reforms and bills looming over her head. She came up for air after taking a metaphorical dive.

Rolling the window down, cool air brushed past her, and she relaxed into it. She often commuted to her office, her apartment, her study, the local coffee shop, but she never took the time to enjoy the moments in between. Those moments in between the traveling from a destination, in which she need not worry. As of late, she found herself enjoying these moments to a greater degree each time.

But eventually her thoughts returned to that bill. What could be done about it. During the vote, she could attempt a filibuster, but she was unsure how long she could go on for. Ten hours, fifteen? More? She could also attempt to turn Senators, especially those who agree with her, to vote nay. Both weren’t bad ideas in theory, but she knew they were not of solid value. How could she defend the current processes of the government, compared to this abomination? She found herself thankful that Melek had told her about the bill, and despite them not at odds, they were not close nor fond of each other. Perhaps, since they had common ground between themselves, it was a beneficial move on her part to inform Delle Seyah? Melek had become a “bleeding heart” as they say, but in this case it was valuable for her to use that. Thank god Delle Seyah had a head start on dismantling this bill as it inches closer to the finish line every day.

She just needed to convince Aneela of its danger. Of course, she doubted it would be very hard to do so.

 

***

 

Pacing in her office, the clock had finally reached half past noon. Aneela found herself intrigued by this sudden outburst from Delle Seyah. That woman was hardened and spoke her mind, yet this object caused her immense terror. She changed her schedule to suit their meeting time perfectly, and the Board meeting for three thirty. Aneela found herself looking forward to working with  _ Aerospace Association  _ in the future, and hoped the Board would accept the companies offer. If not, she was willing to fight as best she could, but with it being a public company, the IPO had happened during her father’s “reign”, her power had been weakened.

They strove for deserved power and recognition, but abused no one in the process. They followed their own ethical standards which other companies should follow. The manufacturing company  _ Kin Rit Enterprises _ followed in parallel with those respective ethics on how businesses should operate.

Her office felt too small and stale. Aneela found herself outside in wake of that enlightenment, and watched society continue on in their cars, walking through the streets, and was simply enveloped by the constant wave of ambient noise these individuals produced. It was something to be protected, not destroyed. 

_ It’s time to leave _ , she told herself, as she patted her pockets. Looping her fingers around her car keys, she left the balcony. She had half an hour until her sudden convergence with Delle Seyah, and she was both blatantly curious and nervous. It tied knots in her stomach to think such thoughts. A dozen theories wormed into her mind as she attempted to fill in wide gaps Delle Seyah had unintentionally created. Why had the Senator been so cryptic in their communications? Perhaps she was worried someone had access to their supposedly private telecommunications? She had said it was a complex issue which in time would have been better spent not explaining it over the phone, but rather in person.

Five minutes was the length it had taken Aneela to walk from her office to the parking garage. Her vehicle was parked near the elevator, as per her status and overall convenience. It was a shiny black  _ Cadillac Escalade _ , and while not expensive as compared to her monetary situation, it had been a gift. She could not turn it down, and had become attached to it over the years, as it was and still is a faithful vehicle. It turned over quickly, and she paid the small toll booth. She input the address into her GPS, and began her journey. The trip would’ve taken a dozen minutes or less, but midday traffic had been  _ bothersome _ , to put it best. Thankfully, Aneela had still arrived before their proposed time, and she took a deep breath. She needed to prepare herself for whatever horror plagued Delle Seyah.  _ I need to be prepared _ , she said.

Hopping out of her vehicle, it chirped as she pressed the lock button. A bright white key located on its respective button. Aneela wore her plain suit, and deep navy tie proudly. Her eyes so strong they’d melt through anyone who dared get in her way. The café was small and quaint, but clean as well. There was an old wooden ramp which went up about a foot off the ground to the door, which had a large rusty spring which was probably older than Aneela, possibly even her father. It wasn’t far out of the city, although any tall skyscrapers were far off in the distance compared to the this coffee shop.

She swung the door open, and after taking a quiet moment to take in her surroundings, looking for Delle Seyah, she sat down in a small booth tucked away in the corner. The benches were padded with a matte blue jay shade. The menu was meticulously written down on a chalkboard, and she momentarily thought,  _ how retro _ .

A barista approached her, and took out a small notepad, “What would you like today, Miss?”

“I’ll require some time to decide, and to wait for my associates arrival,” Aneela said, a small was dusted against her face, and the barista nodded, before spinning on her heels and speaking to other patrons. She procured her phone to go over recent messages, and found a single message from Delle Seyah. Its timestamp marked it as being sent eight minutes ago, stating:  _ I shall be there soon, my apologies _ .

What had she to be sorry about? Was it the strange request of meeting so soon, and under the equally of strange circumstances? Perhaps she was at a far enough distance to be late? Maybe it was to be more ambiguous, and thus apply to everything. It didn’t matter, she conceded the thought.

Aneela’s thoughts drifted to Delle Seyah once again, as if her mind had been conjuring the woman itself. There was some sort of bond between them, she found. Her heart wanted to sing out for the woman, for her to be her own. Aneela found herself interested in this woman not only objectively, but also romantically. These feelings were new and unusual, but she embraced them, for now.

She contemplated calling Delle Seyah, but with the smack of the spring-loaded door, she found she no longer had reason to do so. Delle Seyah stood there, her face was a bit red, and Aneela watched her scan the room as she had no more then ten minutes ago. Then, they locked eyes, and Delle Seyah’s body moved with a mixture of elegance and swiftness into the adjacent seat.

“It is good to see you again, Kendry,” Aneela gave her that private, warm smile that only Delle Seyah would ever deserve.

“You as well, thank you for coming on such short notice. But I believe you will find this important,” Delle Seyah digs through her pack a moment before procuring a small stack of papers. A single flat staple held them together.

“ _ Protecting American Business and Markets with Economic Unification _ ?” she spoke, which almost came out as a question, but was more like a statement.

“I require of you to read this. This bill had been proposed to the Senate last night, without my knowledge, yet I know not why. Take you time, it is important,” Delle Seyah sighed, and the barista returned.

“May I take your orders?” she asked, holding a polite grin as she took out her pen and pad.

“A coffee for myself, with cream and hazelnut flavoring,” the Senator spoke quickly, her face showing signs of fatigue, and her lip curled into a slight frown.

“Would this establishment happen to have green tea?” Aneela asked, tearing her eyes momentarily away from the paper in her hands.

“Why yes,” the Barista, whose name tag informed them was called Maria, “Would you prefer a caffeinated or decaffeinated blend?”

“Caffeinated, please,” her eyes darted back down to the paper, and she turned the page to look further into it, as she spoke.

“Alright, I’ll have your orders out in a moment!”

They once again found themselves in silence. Aneela could see out of the corner of her eye that Delle Seyah was nervous. She played with her hands, as she had nothing else to do, aside from wait for their orders. But focusing back down onto the paper, she took her time. Aneela considered asked Delle Seyah what had made her so anxious about this piece of legislature, but once she had finished the first section, she understood. The installation of the  _ Board of Unification _ , and the unfiltered powers it has been bestowed.

“ _The Board of Unification_ , if in “National Interest”, may override other Governmental bodies, especially in case of gridlock or general disagreement,” she muttered, her eyes raking over the paper, “Title I, Section 3, 2a, the  _ Board of Unification _ may install regulation pertaining to business and the general economy under “fast legislation”, without complete authorization by either the  _ Board of Unification _ or over Governmental bodies.

“Section 3, 2b, the  _ Board of Unification _ may hold “fast elections”, to fill empty seats without official announcement or campaign, but by selection of the  _ Board of Unification  _ itself, and without any acknowledgement to any public sources.

“Title II, Section 4, 3a, the  _ Board of Unification  _ may supercede eminent domain by way of equal payment for property as designated by “National Interest” and the furtherment, expansion, and control of the economy.”

Aneela felt her stomach quiver as she delved further into this mess of words which gave so much power away without a care in the world. She had been so drawn into this bill that she had jumped when a deep, pearly white cup filled with steaming green tea was set down in front of her. How could this have happened? Who incepted this beast? Letting out a deep breath, she sipped the piping hot liquid in front of her. She half expected the world to crumble around her so quickly, but everything seemed fine, at least for now.

And yet she found her mind swirling with dangerous possibilities, especially on how easy it would be to manipulate the  _ Board of Unification _ and win unethical gains. How easy it would be to swipe  _ Kin Rit Enterprises _ out from under her feet. How easy it would be to fall victim to this unprovoked violence of legislation.

“Do you understand why I showed you this, Aneela?” Delle Seyah asked, nervously pressing her fingers together, and Aneela stared at the unconscious tick that Delle Seyah had produced.

“I…” for a moment words failed her, but she felt a renewed vigor within her, “I understand the ramifications of this piece of legislation, and hope to see it destroyed.”

“Will you fight it with me, Aneela?”

She stands up, and walks around the table to seat herself next to Delle Seyah, and places a hand upon hers. “I promise, Kendry, we will fight this together.  _ They  _ don’t stand a chance against  _ us _ .”

“Excellent,” Delle Seyah said, relief flooding her system. Those carmelly, soft fingers caressed Delle Seyah’s own, and held them with a supportive strength and intensity, like steel I-beams.

“Do not worry yourself, Kendry. I will protect you, as you will I,” Aneela whispered, as they both sipped their drinks in a comfortable silence. Their hands still firmly holding one another, as both found themselves reluctant to let go so soon. And drinks were consumed as they continued to review the primary source.

 


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aneela confronts the Board with her proposals, and Delle Seyah rushes to achieve votes against the bill as quickly as possible.
> 
> (I'm very happy with how this came out, and I hope you guys are too! Please tell me how the interactions are. I tried to make them similar to how they are in canon, although I still find they sound a bit OOC. Anyway, I appreciate you reading this long rambling less of words as a Chapter Summary!)

**CHAPTER III**

 

_ “...So, will you be able meet us to discuss a contract?” Aneela spoke in her usual, soft tone. It always worked to persuade even the most stubborn of business associates. _

_“Yes, I agree to your terms Ms. Kin Rit.”_ _  
_ _“I’m quite glad to hear so.”_

 

***

 

Aneela felt on edge ever since she had left the café, and returned to  _ Kin Rit Enterprises  _ headquarters. She had also transcribed the entire document into a digital format so she could read it later. She felt heavy, like a weight had suddenly settled on her back. How had this bill come into existence? It violated half the constitution! This bill should have been impossible to send to either the House or Senate. How had it passed the Committees so quickly? How had it passed the Parliamentarian Office? It should have never gotten so far. So how did it get so far along without anyone knowing? In such a world filled with electronic data, hiding something as important as this seems like a monumental task.

For a moment she simply wandered through the halls, but after her watch informed her it was almost half past two, she knew it was time for the dreaded board meeting. The company had been running smoothly for some time, but with a recession nearing, and the company not taking up the United States Military commission, she had a feeling things were to be adverse to herself. Since there business was not a regular consumer market, customers were usually other businesses, and that had been stagnating as of recent. She knew her executive decision would not impact her business pleasantly, and that instilled apprehension unto her. If the stockholders and board members were upset with her, it would make her position vulnerable. They could call it a poor management decision, but she had an ace to save herself and get what she wanted. Both  _ Kin Rit Enterprises _ and her livelihood stood on her shoulders now. She picked up her stack of folders, and walked down the hall towards the double doors of the meeting room.

She brushed off her suit, smoothing the creases, and straightened her navy tie. Fingers combed through her hair, and she looked against a glass window for a moment to assess her physical appearance.  _ Well enough _ , she lamented, letting out a breath,  _ time to enter this abysmal conglomeration _ .

The doors swung open, and the board members turned their heads to look at her. It was unnerving, to say the least; thus, she outwardly pushed confidence as she took her place in the comfortable chair around the table. It was a deep dyed wood, which was smooth and glassy to the touch. Each member looked somewhat distressed, and the silence dragged on until one finally motioned for the meeting to begin. She handed out each packet silently.

“Welcome, Ms. Kin Rit,” a board member spoke, finally, and she looked him in the eye. He seemed tense, and she felt that emotion transfer to herself.

“I want to work with  _ Aerospace Association _ , specifically constructing the frames for their booster,” she said factually and bluntly, wanting to win over the board on this matter as quickly and decisively as possible.

“We know, Ms. Kin Rit. We’ve read the contract given to you by Ms. O’Callaghan, and we’ve also gone over the Military contract, which had been given to your receptionist,” he spoke, with a mixture of irritation and disdain. Aneela did not appreciate it.

“Kin Rit Enterprises stock has been dropping, which has gone down to $48.19. The last fiscal year showed a decline in revenue, and it’s happening again. We’re down further than we have in a long time, and we need the Military contract. The  _ Aerospace Association’s _ contract is not nearly enough,” he spoke, and she checked his nametag:  _ Ted Gander _ . She remembers him. “We can’t just have moral codes, we need to accept what will be most lucrative, to ensure our shareholders are appeased, and the Government is happy. We rest on their shoulders, you know.”

“We must keep our morals in this dangerous time, Mr. Gander. I will not assist the Government in any way, shape, or form. Nor will they  _ ever _ assist us. We may have a war coming, and I refuse to be a part of it. We need science and peace, not Government funded detritus. I love my work, Mr. Gander, but I refuse to let myself volitionally let them leech off of us,” Aneela paused, and took a deep breath, “Always question authority, anyones authority. Especially those who deem morals unnecessary in trade. You worry me, Mr. Gander. An immoral person is someone who will abuse people for his own gain. Greed is not wrong, it is not evil, I am greedy, I am selfish, I want power and money, but the willingness to walk across the broken backs of others is evil. I will  _ not _ .”

The Board’s room was silent for a moment, and nobody felt certain what to say. The companies monetary crisis was still at hand, yet the felt inclined to agree with Aneela’s assessment, yet that feeling of confusion and uneasiness to proceed lingered. Ted Gander did not speak, but rather held a blank stare.

“Ms. Kin Rit? How do you suggest we solve our current issues with the stagnating market, stock drops, and the drying well of money? Two of our biggest long-term customers,  _ Buckner Car Manufacturing  _ and  _ Sydney Construction Vehicles  _ have gone out of business. They accounted for thirty-five percent of our funding,” asked another board member. His name was Radek Jenkins. “They were our most reliable customers.”

“I will not abandon this company, it is  _ my _ lifeblood.  _ Buckner Car Manufacturing _ and  _ Sydney Construction Vehicles _ did  _ not _ go out of business, as you should know, they were purchased and liquidated by the  _ Boxer-Davies Corporation _ , in which I have scheduled a meeting. It is listed in your packets, please look at them.” Each board member opened their folders, and looked at the proposed business deal with  _ Boxer-Davies Corporation _ . There was a potential $1.2 billion deal with the fortune 500 companies  _ Boxer-Davies Corporation _ ,  _ Kin Rit Enterprises _ , and a few other prominent figures. “I told you that I  will not abandon this company, please trust my leadership in the future.”

“Why did you not inform us beforehand with these developments?” asked another Board member, both curious and a little irritated at the lack of communication between the CEO, CFO, and the Board. It was chronic anti-communication.

“The meeting had been finalized last night. I called  _ Boxer-Davies Corporation _ ’s CEO before the purchasing of  _ Buckner Car Manufacturing  _ and  _ Sydney Construction Vehicles  _ had been finished, and I had multiple connections who are now adopted into  _ Boxer-Davies _ ,” Aneela smiled, vaguely recalling the conversation after meeting Delle Seyah.  _ The dance _ . Aneela found herself wanting to be near her, to know  _ more  _ about her. Searching her online only pulled up the Senate’s website, her Wikipedia page, and a few articles on books Delle Seyah had written. One was her book called  _ The Revolution _ which she had written during her 2020 campaign, many years ago. “Besides, I wanted to reveal it here, now. So let me work with  _ Aerospace Association _ .”

“Please refrain from withholding critical information form the Board, Ms. Kin Rit. Not only is it bad policy, but inefficient and pointless,” the Board Member named Veronica Willoughby replied, her voice tired, jaw slack, and relented, “I say you may work with  _ Aerospace Association _ , and if there is promise, we will finalize the deal, we will not walk into it blind.”

Aneela found herself pondering if she could inform the Board about the  _ Economic Unification Bill _ , but the thought held onto a hesitancy. Holding knowledge of the bill would raise questions, and those she wished not to answer. It may not be in her best interest to do so. And thus she did so relent. For now.

“Why should we work with  _ Aerospace Association _ ? What possible benefit does it give unto us?” added Radek Jenkins, who had a curious but reluctant look in his eyes. A hunger for a good defense from Aneela. A reluctant interest. Like a bystander peering into a shop window.

“The woman who had spoken to me, Ms. O’Callaghan, had  **integrity** . She was passionate. Had a willingness to work through her problems, and keep pushing the limits. A strong work ethic. A deep love for what she does. A visionary. I’ve watched every single one of her interviews, and had the luxury to speak to her myself. That is what convinced me to work with them. If their team all holds their passion close to their hearts for what they do, they will succeed. Success is the reward for a willingness to put in hard work. Not only that, but with further research into the company shows impeccable accounting, strong leaders, intelligent workers, and a powerful product in which we can spearhead,” Aneela took in air, letting her words sit for a moment.

“While I agree with your assessment, that may not be the case with our disgruntled stockholders. They have put a lot of work into the company, especially during our troubled times, and we need to ensure we do not make hasty decisions which could lead to dangerous lows. They will not hold out forever, and we need to ensure  _ Kin Rit Enterprises _ operates successfully and smoothly. We need to produce capital,” Veronica Willoughby said, rubbing her baggy eyes, as she scanned through the rest of the packet. “I know you have a special interest in  _ Aerospace Association _ , and it is a wonderful project, it will have little effect on our current situation, it may be better to focus on larger projects at the moment.”

“You deny my ability to multitask. The thought is disparaging,” there was a hint of bite in her tone, although not enough to warrant a counterattack, “The project’s time frame is relatively small compared to  _ Boxer-Davies _ ’s initialization processes which will be years of work. The production of the frames final design will take no more than five to six months at the slowest of conditions.”

“And if the project fails?” the dreaded question, but one she was willing to examine. It was a definite possibility. Aneela knew she could not live in an idealistic world, despite how she wished it so, where everything always worked out. Precautions needed to be put in place to make sure the deal doesn’t go sour. They could not take the risky loss. But the thought of failure made her stomach twist nauseously. Failure would look bad at best. It would plague her mind for quite some time, that horrible tingling of failure. It made her feel-

( _ Vulnerable _ )

( _ Delphic _ )

( _ Hesitant _ )

-sick.

Looking at the person who spoke, she found it to be  _ Ted Gander  _ who had spoken. No surprise. After another moment of her silence, she answered calmly in an attempt to seem unfazed by the question, “We will create a safety net for  _ Kin Rit Enterprises _ , for the duration of the project. We will create a contract in which work is slowly put in increments as the booster is constructed. The booster will be constructed in one of our facilities, unless they wish otherwise, and we can move a few of our lead engineers to the project.”

“I agree with Ms. Kin Rit, we should promote the company by signing the deal, but also installing the safety net through an  _ Ethereum Contract _ ,” replied Radek, the reluctance draining from his eyes, and what replaced was fascination and excitement. It would be their first time working with any company pertaining to space travel or development of space rockets.

“The project still feels like a waste of resources. We are a multi-million dollar company, founded by some of the best engineers in history, and now we’re focusing on a tiny project with almost no money and little future. We need to focus only on lucrative projects to stabilize ourselves before we do anything else, we have no fiscal reason to support _Aerospace Association_ ’s project at all, other than the fact Ms. Kin Rit wants to work on it,” Ted Gander’s voice held a monotonous sound as he spoke.

“As long as I provide capital output, you should kindly stop talking, and let me do what I wish. There is little risk with  _ Aerospace Association _ , it is a safe project, and has almost no volatile potential,” Aneela said sternly, “The deal with  _ Boxer-Davies  _ will go through, but I want to be able to have the freedom to work on some projects myself. This company is not only about making money, but about engineering, science, technology, and enjoyment.”

“You aren’t supposed to enjoy your job!” he almost yelled, but refrained, “It’s required of you to work. It is a public service!”

“We are a company, Mr. Gander, not a Government service. We may be public from the IPO, but we are not, nor ever will we be, a public service. How can you live your life without enjoying your work? I love what I do. When was the last time you even went to see any of our projects physically, instead of schematics and blueprints, instead of photos and contracts? When have you ever used your power to ensure everything is running as smoothly as possible?”

“My supervision doesn’t matter,” he waves his hand dismissively, “What matters is making quality products, and making money, no matter the cost.”

“You hold no acquaintance to any employee of this company. To function properly, you must live in objective reality. You are disconnected from  _ Kin Rit Enterprises _ . You sit in your high castle and yet never give direct orders. It is impossible to live in a fantasy world where you expect everything handed to you on a silver platter. You dismiss these matters without second thought, Mr. Gander. You hold no image in these people. When they hear your name, there is no face to connect to, no voice to recognise.

“There is a disparity between workers and you. They don’t have opinions about you, knowledge about you, your likes, your dislikes; here, you are but a ghost. You show no interest in the company in which you hold such a high, undeserving position. 

“Making quality products are an important part of the company, they define the company, and its integrity. Yet you show no care if our products are of high quality, subpar quality, or poor quality. It matters not to you. You hold not the company's soul in your own, as your own.

“Making money is always important, it allows the company to continue functioning in all capacities. Yet all you care about is money, without the faintest idea on why you would have a reason for it, or what you would use it for. Money is power, and you would have power, but no influence or reason to even prescribe such use of power. A ghost, you will always be.”

This ovation resulted in another silence, and Gander, while holding a poker face, felt disturbed. Despite his walls, she had walked through him like it was nothing, as if she could read his thoughts. He poked the hornet's nest, and it it stung him in response.

He accepted defeat, and responded with, “All in favor of the  _ Boxer-Davies  _ deal, and the  _ Aerospace Association  _ deal, say  _ Aye _ .”

“ _ Aye _ ” was spoken thirteen times, thus ending the ordeal with Aneela in complete favor. A first for  _ Kin Rit Enterprises _ .

“The Board has moved to proceed with both the  _ Boxer-Davies  _ and  _ Aerospace Association  _ deals, in favor of 13-0.”

“Now onto the next topic…”

 

***

She had sat through the entire three hour meeting. The board had specific slots each month in which they convened, and since they did it so infrequently, the meetings were drawn out, mundane, and held universal disquiet. But she had finished the intensive meeting without fail, and got what she wanted. It was a far cry from optimal circumstances, but better nonetheless.

The office was bland, stale. Normally she appreciated the chosen utilitarian design, but for now it felt tight, and rotten, and wrong, like if she were in an unsafe place. How could her ow office, her company, her livelihood feel unsafe? Picking up the hefty stack of paperwork in front of her, she walked straight out of the building, and to her lift.

A car pulled up to her in the parking garage, next to her own. The stack of folders sat on her cars engine, balanced precariously. Her hand instantly went to her side, where her handgun would have normally been (she had owned and dearly missed her beautiful Sig Sauer 9mm), but a recent bill had been passed recalling ninety-eight percent of gun licences (except Politicians,  _ no surprise there _ ), and they could now only be granted at the whims of a judge. This made it extremely expensive, and thus left the poor and needy with nothing but crude defense, such as fists and knives, and criminals with firearms. Her hand brushed nothing but the cold air.

Thankfully she hadn’t a need for it, as the window rolled down to reveal a familiar face. All too familiar, as it was one Aneela often saw in the mirror each day, her twin sister. She exhaled with relief, “ _ Yale _ , I should have expected it was you.”

“Guess you’re losing your edge, I thought you’d recognise the car.”

“I’ve been in my own little world all day, and I’ve finally finished a sickening three hour meeting, I’m going home to finish this work,” Aneela answered quaintly, vaguely gesturing toward the stack of papers.

“You always worked yourself to the bone, Aneela. Come with me, lets catch up, you know it’s been almost a month since we’ve talked!” Dutch opened the passenger door, and Aneela sat down next to her after a moment of deciding, and held the stack of folders on her lap.

“ _ This _ ,” she pointed to the stack of work she needed to do, “Is why I have been infuriatingly busy. I swear it, sometimes I feel as if I am the only person of competence there. But it fills me with such passion, I love working there.”

“I understand,” Dutch started drove up to the booth, and slid her card through the machine, and the arm lifted up, granting her access to the world, “Doing something you love is important, but everyone requires a break to recharge, you know.”

“Sometimes you’re oddly profound,  _ Dutch _ ,” Aneela commented, affording her a small smile, “I still don’t understand why Johnny gave you that nickname.”

“You absolutely know why,  _ you mongrel _ ,” Dutch chuckled, “It’s good to catch up, Aneela. I’ve missed you, alright?”

Dutch being strangely sentimental was surprisingly nice, and Aneela liked that. Dutch had endured so much over her life, as did Aneela, but seeing Dutch come out of her shell around her was pleasing. “I’ve missed you too. What’s changed with you, Dutch? You have a… glow, now.”

“You remember how I was gunning for the Special Ops task force thingy?  _ Three years  _ of hard work have finally paid off! Not only have I got job, but a huge raise too. It’s much better than walking the beat any day,” Dutch continued to hold that glow in her eye for many weeks.

“Congratulations,” Aneela patted her hand gently, and the vehicle turned a sharp corner, almost knocking the stack of folders off Aneela’s lap, “I’m proud of what you’ve accomplished, you deserve it.”

“How has your  _ Kin Rit Enterprises _ been?”

Aneela debates cutting a few pieces out, especially Delle Seyah, but… it doesn’t seem right. Dutch should know. “It hasn’t been good,  _ Yale _ .”

“What do you mean?” her forehead suddenly crinkled into a concerned expression.

“Do you know of Senator Delle Seyah Kendry?” Aneela asked, her face gaining a tinge of red imagining her.

“I don’t think so? Someone you’re interested in?” Dutch asks, a knowing smirk on her face as she spots the subtle expressions Aneela’s body made. Knowing her for a lifetime, Dutch knew what to look for in Aneela to seek the truth. “Really? A dirty politician?”

“She’s not  _ dirty _ , not like that. I met her one night when I had gone out to drink a bit. She had dropped her glass, and the drink had spilled all over the floor, so I went over to talk to her. One thing led to another and…”

“You  _ did _ her!?”

“What?  _ No _ . We did not ‘do it’... we danced. She wasn’t even half bad at it, Yale. The way she felt in my arms, the way she moved, the confidence she exuded. It was a such wonderful night, I can’t even begin to describe it.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you gush about something other than work,” Dutch commented, holding a permanent smile, as they pulled up to a red light.

“I still find myself surprised and confused by all of it, if I’m being honest. I doubt I’ll ever completely understand it. But I like her. It’s as simple as that. There is no point in over complicating something simple,” Aneela sighed, allowing her thoughts to simply flow in and out.

“I think you’re right. It is simple, and you should tell her,” Dutch replied, “There’s no sense in not doing it, you know? You deserve to be happy, to love someone, seldom you get the chance.”

“You’re correct, but that isn’t the entire reason I’ve spoken of her. Would you happen to know of the  _ Protecting American Business and Markets with Economic Unification _ bill?” asked Aneela, concern suddenly filling her eyes, which transmitted directly into Dutch, a sudden seriousness falling across their shoulders.

“No, I doubt I’d know much about it. Has it got something to do with that Senator?” Dutch questioned after a moment, taking her eyes off the road just long enough to give Aneela a questioning glance.

“Somewhat. She contacted me the day after we had met, I had given her my phone number, and asked to meet as soon as was convenient. She showed me the bill, and asked me to fight it with her. It’s terrifying,  _ Yalena _ . Legitimately terrifying, not a monster hiding under our beds,” Aneela’s face clearly construed her worry, and Dutch found it unsettling. She knew the confidence and coolheadedness were walls, but seeing them collapse so suddenly was… unnerving. Like Aneela had become a different person, and Dutch knew she needed to keep a coolhead for both of them. 

“ _ Yalena _ ,” she said quietly, not softly like her normal speech patterns, but like she was drained, “I’m going to fight this until my body gives out, and I needed you to know. I need to do this, and I think I might just need two of me to fight this.”

“I’ll help in anyway I can, you know that already, although some of this might be over my head. I’m the person who goes in with guns blazing. You know, fighting physically, and all that. How do you fight a piece of paper? There’s no enemy to take out, no physical threat.”

“It’s a metaphysical threat. It’s a moratorium on brains. To be battled with reason and words, rather than soldiers and bullets…” Aneela spoke abscently, a hand pressing tightly into her folders to keep them from falling. Dutch turned right onto North Avenue.

“How will you fight it?”

“I’m going to call a few of the lobbyists we employ. Make a comprehensive chart on which ones I can easily convince to fight with me, against this bill. It’s the best I’ve got at the moment. If worst comes to worst, I am willing to pull support of specific Senators we assist.” Aneela took four good deep breaths, until she felt composed.

“But the bill, what does it do? What makes it so dangerous?” Dutch couldn’t possibly see how dangerous it was. The Constitution and its amendments made such powerful safe guards. The committees it would have to pass through, the budgets would have to be accepted, the people it would have to pass. It would require immense agreement between the House and Senate. There was no way it should have gotten this far.

“Everything. It creates a  _ Board of Unification _ which will control the economy like a marionette. Companies, businesses, both private and public would be nationalized. Patients taken with eminent domain. The worst of the worst. Someone is trying to seed absolute power for themselves, and I can’t stand for that,” Aneela felt herself become vulnerable, which was silly, she knew she was safe, but her body held the primal urge of fight or flight, “Power is corruptible. We already live in a world of cronyism, corporatism, and with faux ideals, the individual is dying. Economic freedom will die, and… and I don’t want to see the blade come down against us.”

“That’s fucking heavy, Aneela,  _ my god _ ,” Dutch looked at her, perturbed, and then back at the road. “So this… this piece of paper is going to destroy our livelihoods?”

“Not at first, but the consequences of legislation should always be weighed to the benefit and the consequence. It will slowly erode away our lives, although with you joining a tactical ops division, you may have your job longer, potentially drafted into a Federal Police if things get bad enough, which I hold no doubt,” Aneela felt the car slow, and turn into the parking spot outside her loft. It was expensive, but worth the price with its huge windows, high ceiling, and large space. It gave her solace and breathing room. “I need you to be safe,  _ Yale _ .”

“I’ll be okay… You’re welcome, for driving you home, by the way,” Dutch quipped, in a vain attempt to lighten the mood.

“Thank you, even though it had been unnecessary… I appreciate the company,” Aneela motioned towards the door, “Would you like to come in? I’m going to make myself a smoothie.”

“They wouldn’t happen to be those disgusting _kale_ _smoothies_ , would it?”

“Precisely.”

Dutch made a face, and shook her head, “I’ll hangout or whatever, but I’m  _ not _ going to even go anywhere  _ near _ that smoothie.”

Aneela waved her over to the door, and took out a keycard. A swipe across the sensor made the door click, and a happy green LED blink. “I do have a variety of different selections.”

“Well thank god you don’t just drink  _ one  _ thing,” Dutch commented.

“While it would be more efficient, I prefer to enjoy my life rather than survive it,” Aneela led her up to her beautiful loft. It was immaculately clean, and utilitarian in the extreme. Smooth surfaces, limited objects inhabiting the room, and bright LED lights in each bulb.

Going through her refrigerator, she selected her fresh kale, a small container of blueberries, and yogurt. In her cupboard, she took cinnamon sticks, a bit of protein powder, flax seed, and in her freezer took out a tray of ice cubes. Within twenty minutes, she had finished the drink, and sat on her smooth, pale couch. Dutch held a  _ Dr. Pepper _ from the store a few blocks up, and stuck a straw in it.

“So what’s this?” asked Dutch, pointing to the large sheet of paper on Aneela’s coffee, which had pen scribbles all across it, vaguely resembling some sort of spiders web.

“It’s my comprehensive list of lobbyists I can use to slow the bill,” Aneela pointed to the list of names in the key.

“ _ This _ , is comprehensive?” Dutch asked incredulously, looking at the unintelligible marks.

“Yes, it’s to compare to level of influence, political ideology, control, and so on,” Aneela said, not looking up from the graphs.

“Can it really be chalked up to numbers, though? People are inherently irrational,” Dutch made a good point.

“Of course, but the numbers will give us a starting point on who can be most influenced, and bend to what we want,” Aneela knew it wouldn’t be everything. Math was always a good starting point, but math is reasonable. Math is reliable. Math doesn’t change. People do. People aren’t always reliable. People aren’t always reasonable. People are prone to fractured thinking.The battle was uphill both ways.

Dutch left her to her devices, knowing she wouldn’t be the best with math. But she  _ knew _ people. Their weakness. Their passions. Their fears. To fight this fight, Aneela  _ needed _ Dutch. Aneela walked over to Dutch, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Yalena, I know this is hard to ask, hard for  _ anyone _ , but I need you to be on my side, to fight  _ with _ me…” words seemed not to come to mind at this particular moment, like they weren’t important, “You’re brilliant, and to fight these people, we need that brilliance. Will you fight with us?”

Dutch sighed, and sat down. She spent quite some time deliberating on the subject. It was not an easy thing to reply to. It hung heavy in the air, but Dutch found it important. Family was so, so important, but not unconditional. She had to make the choice to fight of her own volition, and nothing more.  _ Never more _ .

“Tell me what you know, and how we’re going to fight this,” Dutch looked straight into her eyes, and Aneela knew she wasn’t nor wouldn’t take it lightly, “And I will fight with you.”

“Okay,” Aneela let out a breath of relief, and sat against the wall.

“I’ll be there for you.”

“Thank you.”

 

***

 

Delle Seyah sat in Louella’s office, their silence only momentary. “I want to put aside our differences.”

Louella looked like she was about to slap Delle Seyah. Fortunately, for Delle Seyah, that had not come to pass. “ _ Why _ ?”

“The bill. The  _ Protecting American Business and Markets with Economic Unification  _ bill. I want to put our differences aside and fight against it. Please.” Delle Seyah looked her in the eye warily, and had a small nervous tick which she could never quite extinguish. She watched Louella, once again lapsing into a silence.

“Why do you need  _ my  _ help?” she spoke, but it was less strained, less  _ icy _ , than previous. This was good! Perhaps she could convince her afterall.

“W-Well, I know we don’t agree on every matter, but I think this is a bill which we agree is a bad idea,” Delle Seyah had nothing to calm her nerves, so she resided to simply take covert deep breaths. This felt like a bad idea, a tang of nervousness twisting her gut, but it had to be done. A fragile alliance was better than none. “ _ Logrolling _ is a common practice in Congress, you should know this, Louella. You vote against this bill, and I’ll vote for whatever you wish in the future.”

She sat at her desk, looking over the document Delle Seyah had given her. Her heart pounded in her ears, and her palms had become sweaty as Louella went over the legislation once more. Upon finishing it, Louella looked deflated and tired. “Alright,” she spoke up after a moment with heavy reluctance, “I won’t  _ ever _ forget what you did, Delle Seyah, but I’ll vote against this  _ lusus naturae _ .” A  _ freak of nature _ , what a wonderful way to put it.

Delle Seyah went on her way soon after. She had a few people convinced to vote nay, but how could she convince two-thirds of the Senate to vote against it? The bill modified so much; thus, ratification will be a warzone. As long as they called the vote close to the end date, she could filibuster through it, as long as it was less than thirty hours until the vote. A Motion for Cloture would stop anything she had planned in their tracks, but those hours were important. Could she even talk for thirty hours straight? She could get a speaker to talk for her, while she rests, gets a drink, uses the bathroom, but it would be limiting.

This was becoming intimidating.

 

***

 

His office was on the minority side, so it was far smaller than Louella’s, but every bit as important. She sat down and handed him the paper. “Pete,” she started, “This bill is going to destroy everything, I  _ need _ you to fight it with me. I need your help to kill it on the floor.”

“This bill is alarming, Delle,” he sat down in his rolling chair, rubbing his characteristic grey beard, “I can vote no on it, but there isn’t much else I can do for you.”

“Thank you, Pete. That’s all I need. We need not have this bill go any further, or our livelihoods will be destroyed.”

“I’m sorry I can’t do any more, but you know about what  _ Ways and Means _ has been doing. These tax reform bills have been driving us all up a wall, am I right?” Pete chuckled hollowly.

“Yes, Peter. You’re right, the reform bills are… tiresome, to say the least,” Delle Seyah replied, acknowledging what a painful year it had been. She rubbed her eyes, trying to stay awake though the rest of the day, and was successful for the most part.

 

***

 

Delle Seyah hesitated a moment, but finally knocked on Mankai Nenodall’s door a moment later. Three quick taps in succession was enough to rouse a response. After a few sounds of shuffling, and the clicks of her heels against the tiled floor, the door opened. Once Mankai saw who was at the door, she gained a puzzled expression, tilting her head to one side in confusion. “ _ Delle Seyah Kendry _ ?”

“Yes,” Delle Seyah created a somewhat shy, trustworthy smile, “Do you have a moment to speak privately, Nenodall?”

“I suppose I can sacrifice a moment of my time, come in,” she sighed, waving haphazardly toward her door. Both took a seat, facing oppositely each other, and Delle Seyah broke the silence expeditiously and efficiently.

“I require your assistance,” she started, which was a weak start at best, but thought it best to get to the meat of the conversation early, “I want to kill this.”

Delle Seyah set down the bill for Mankai to read. She was silent as she scanned the paper, and Delle Seyah felt her nerves get to her as she spoke. “Why would you want to kill  _ this _ ? It’s brilliant, it’s… It’s a solution to  _ all our problems _ !”

“This bill will actively destroy our jobs, our lives, and seize control of our economy. It’s meddling will lead to shortages, long term damage, cronyism, incompetence, just to recite a few,” Delle Seyah knew the battle was lost, the window for convincing her of the bills danger was gone, “Please, just vote against it.”

“ _ What is wrong with you, Delle _ ?” she asked in a condescending tone, looking like a stern adult speaking down to a child, “Why would you wish to inflict damage upon so many people by letting greedy, selfish businessmen continue to control the countries economy? This will help us! Help the country!”

“Why would you want amoral, greedy politicians controlling the country's economy? That’s almost worse!” she countered.

“Because it’s the lesser of two evils. Big corporation is the reason for all the problems in everyday life. Why people are on the street, begging for food. Why people need to be on welfare. Why we need to make sure they’re being paid enough to live!”

“And  _ politicians _ are any  _ better _ ? Why do you think we live in such country of cronyism and corporatism now? They’ve been accepting bribes and manipulating the laws forever now. We need to empower private  _ individuals _ take economic control with their own businesses and the means of production, and stop letting huge Government and huge Corporations flatten them underneath their boots. Power corrupts, Senator Nenodall, some are able to resist that corruption, and some fall prey to it, which is why we need to stop enabling people to take as much power as they want, and walk across the broken backs of all who oppose them. Why do you think the Government is so keen on controlling its citizens, why do you think big, Government enabled Corporations buy them off? Why do you think they install gun control? Why do you think they install control of substances? Are people not allowed the choice to put whatever  _ they _ want in  _ their _ body, as long as they know the adverse effects?  _ I _ should be allowed to do whatever  _ I _ want as long as nobody else is hurt,” Delle felt ragged, suddenly. She knew it would never convince Nenodall at all. The sudden emotional outburst would never convince anyone. She stopped talking.

“ _ Because _ people are too  _ stupid _ to know what’s good for them! Which is why the Government is there in the first place! To control the citizens and force them to make the right, moral choices!”

“You don’t get to control and regulate people’s morals!” Delle stood up, and walked toward the door, “Only they themselves can decide what to abide by. It is impossible to control a society for long.”

“You haven’t the faintest clue what you’re talking about.”

“I know what I’m talking about!” she yelled defensively, clenching her fingers into fists, “I am selfish, I am greedy, and I want power. I  _ enjoy _ holding power. But limiting what citizens can do, while giving yourself benefits is despicable. Either everyone is free, or everyone is chained. A power imbalance will never last.”

 

***

 

Her last, of ten long meetings, was Senator Minori Arai. Delle Seyah knocked on her door politely, and waited a moment. Nothing. Perhaps she was out? It was late, and wouldn’t surprise Delle Seyah. She had spent many all nighters in her cooped up office or apartment. Yet the light was on in her office, so she took initiative, and opened the door a crack. The Senator had been in the same Committee as Delle Seyah, so they knew each other well. Her mind returned momentarily to the tax reforms that had been flooding her office, and found a similar stack on her desk, where she lay asleep.

A few louder knocks alerted the woman that someone was at her door. “Hello?” she called in a tired voice, through a yawn.

“Minori? It’s me, Delle Seyah,” she spoke up, giving herself a simple, relaxed smile and bodily expression.

“Delle, It’s good to see you,” she spoke, pressing her fingers into her eyelids, and took a sip of her cold coffee, “Disgusting. Hmm? Anything you need?”

“Yes, but it isn’t much,” she answered, and handed her a copy of the bill, “I would like you to vote against thursday, when the vote occurs.”

“I can’t,” she stated, and wouldn’t meet Delle Seyah’s gaze. “It’s not that I support or reject it. I won’t be at the voting session at all, I need to go to my parents up in Topeka, I’ve already got my morning tickets. My mother has Non-Hodgkin's.”

_ Another lost cause _ , Delle Seyah thought,  _ there’s no way someone would abandon their family, even if it may be to stop a systematic decline of the country _ . “That’s fine, It’s okay,” and she left without another word. It had been worthless to come down, but she would have to make do.

 

***

 

The night was cool and crisp, just the way Delle Seyah liked it, especially when she needed to cool off. The moon had risen, and the stars poked out dully through the light pollution and clouds. Delle Seyah thought about Aneela, and felt the weight of her smartphone in her pocket. She  _ could _ call her, ask to meet again… but an irrational anxiety settled over her. Maybe it was best to simply be alone for her, collect her thoughts, and whatnot.

The balcony in which she stood gave her an impeccable view, but it did little to aid her. Instead, she took the moment to collect herself and honestly think. She had spent the last sixteen hours trying to get ahold of, talk to, and convince dozens of Senators to vote against the bill, but luck seemed to be against her. Some took her seriously, some outright disagreed with her (as absolutely infuriating as that was), and some simply refused to comment on the issue. A sense of powerlessness blanketed over her, but she told herself it was  _ irrational _ .  _ I’m not powerless _ , she thought,  _ I don’t have a reason to feel this way _ .

Of course, despite telling herself this, she continued to feel that way. Emotions are unreasonable that way. She thought about drinking her problems away, but the idea was also unappealing.

Stuck at an impasse, she simply left the office complex. There was nothing more she could do today. Resigning her operation, she took another calming drive. To think, to get her mind on anything else but Aneela, but the bill, and the overwhelming urge to hit something. A slow-burning rage was something she wasn’t used to. She was one to keep a level head, let the opposition wear themselves out, before going in for the kill. This is pushing against her knowledge, as some sort of instinct made its way through. 

Instead her mind went back to the bill, and it’s toxicity poisoning everything she cared about (“In which any executive veto or order of any kind shall go through the  _ Board of Unification  _ for processing, and an official statement created before it is either overridden or accepted as suitable for greater control of the economy.”). The words echoed around her brain again and again, as if they were inescapable. The burden wore her shoulders down like water against stone. She did not want to hold up the pillars of economic freedom on her own, but who else was there to take up the mantle? She would fight for her freedom, and that alone.

The ride home was swift, and she entered her apartment. After tapping the panel against the wall, she selected her preferred settings, and the rooms began to warm. She went through the food she had. There wasn’t much, needing a restock urgently, so she simply ordered in. After going through a small list of the most expensive restaurants, which  _ also _ delivered (strangely enough), and decided on a quaint little place which had opened six months ago. Apparently their wraps were their signature dish, and to  _ die for _ . After not eating much throughout the day, she realized that she had been neglecting herself again.

Time marched on, and she soon found herself eating the wrap. It was  _ divine _ . And helped her calm her nerves, which seemed to be keen on keeping her anxious. The wrap was a turkey base, with mayo and mustard to support it. On top was a bit of cheddar cheese, lettuce, tomato, and pickles. There was also a sweet, smooth sauce on top, and a bit of carrot shavings. It was a peculiar mixture of foods, but she enjoyed nonetheless.

But her mind returned to the politicians she had spoken to today. She had only spoken to ten, and she needed a good majority to vote against the bill, rather than for it. Since the bill was high profile, it would require a constitutional amendment (as ironic as that was), and thus need two-thirds of the vote to pass. Her best bet was to get two-thirds to vote  _ against _ the bill, but she had her doubts. It would require talking to far more people each day, and securing their correct votes. But a filibuster could stop the bill for now, just in case. It was looking more attractive the more she thought about it, so she would need endurace somehow. Thankfully she would be able to stop it from being passed this session, but it would just come back again and again like a sickness. And she couldn’t filibuster every time it returned, so there needed to be another way to stop it. But it would give her time, and that was something she never seemed to have enough of. She was already staring down the barrel of a thirty-plus hour filibuster, which would make it the longest in history.

At least she would make it in the history books, even if the bill was passed. Even if the United States falls to the bill with faux intentions. Even if the economy collapses from mismanagement and illegitimate authority. Even if the population runs into shortage after shortage. Even when the entire country is nationalized, and the power becomes absolute. She will be remembered as the one who tried to stop it. The one who would stand for thirty hours and speak until her body gives out. Until she is claimed be dehydration, hunger, and sleeplessness.

Delle Seyah Kendry will be the person who tried to save the economy from an increasingly controlling government. She will be the person who tried to save the individual's right to social and economic freedom, in which they shall and ought to have. To be whoever you want, to do whatever you want, to marry whoever you want, to be any gender or sex you want, to start any business you want and let it be as big as you want, to have the freedom to say what you want, and to believe in any religion you want. If you take away the rights of  _ one _ , you take away the rights of  _ all _ . Delle Seyah fought for  _ her own _ social and economic freedom, and incidentally everyone else's too. She fought to keep herself in office, to keep her job, her alimentation, her soul. The “Doomsday Date” inched ever closer.

But her thought process was suddenly cut off as her phone began to buzz. A quick succession of four vibrations. With a burst of instinct she grabbed and answered it. Aneela had called her. “Hello?”

“ _ Kendry _ ! Thank god you’ve answered,” Aneela’s voice was… wavering. She sounded unsteady, like she had been crying.

“Are you alright, what happened?” asked Delle Seyah, as a gelid sensation of dread pricked her body. She hadn’t expected it, but it would have been inconsiderate not to answer, especially since she had called her earlier.

“I think… I think I may be required to look for new employment. Perhaps start anew,” Aneela’s voice held a toxic yet understandable mixture of unadulterated contempt, melancholy, and tribulation. This situation calls for something of incredible magnitude to affect Aneela so negatively.

“May you explain in further detail, I’m addled,” she asked politely, and sat down on her deep, rich green couch.

“Gander… uhm, a member of  _ Kin Rit Enterprises _ Board has motioned for me to cease operations as CEO. He put it up to the Board to have me removed from my position. I-I don’t understand it, we shouldn’t have had the power to call an emergency meeting without myself present, since I’m a member of the Board as well, but… it has just been proposed, there is still a vote to count on, if I’m to be reauthorized as CEO,” she heard shuffling across to Aneela’s side of the call, the sound of a tissue wiping away tears.

“What does this mean for you? What does it mean for the battle against the bill?” asked Delle Seyah, who bit her lip nervously.

“I don’t know. I don’t know if I’ll be able to help at  _ all _ ,” she said reluctantly, “I won’t have any  _ time _ , everything is happening so fast. I feel so paranoid, I’m panicking, I’m absolutely furious, as if I’m waiting for someone else to stab me in the back. I feel as if I’ve been shorted out.”

“Aneela… Let me come over to your residence. I wish to… I want to show you that you’re the selfish thing in my life. That I care about you, that I want to prove to you this fight is us against them, not a civil war,” Delle Seyah spoke hesitantly, feeling her face warm against her will (Aneela  _ always _ made her feel this way), “Trust me.”

_ There’s no reason for her not to trust me _ , she thought,  _ but I’m going to do everything in my power to keep her trust, she  _ deserves _ that _ .

“Okay,” her voice cleared some, as she spoke, and her mind became less murky, “I would like you to meet me at my apartment. Please?”

It was less of a question and more of a statement. Not an order exactly, but held a similar authority ( _ would request work better in this sense? _ She asked herself). Delle Seyah hated when someone tried to use their authority over hers, but she found herself…  _ not  _ as bothered by Aneela’s use of it. Usually it was Delle Seyah to held authority over people, but someone who she had romantic interest in held that authority over her head, and actually liked it. It was a strange exception to the rule, but it made her feel giddy inside nonetheless.

“Of course,” a moment later she received a message informing her of Aneela’s address, “I’ll see you there. Promise.”

“See you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> If you notice anything wrong with the story, say a grammatical error, or error in governmental procedures, please tell me, I can't get everything correct, and I would really appreciate it!


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Delle Seyah and Aneela comfort each other before the storm.
> 
> This is it, we've reached the final leg of the story, only one more chapter to go (and potentially a epilogue)! I hope everyone whose read this so far has enjoyed so far, despite the strange update cycle! I'm pretty proud of this story.
> 
> A quick warning to everyone, the first half of this chapter contains SMUT, so please be advised!
> 
> *Update: chapter 4 smut scene has been updated and critiqued by YOLO1882

**CHAPTER IV**

 

The wind nipped at Delle Seyah’s face. The biting cold made her cheeks burn, and she pulled her arms into herself to conserve heat. The night sky was a deep overcast, with only a faint sphere of moon poking through the clouds. Her mind was plagued with thoughts of the coming days, and she shuddered. Would it even be humanly possible? The vote and discourse against the  _ Protecting American Business and Markets with Economic Unification _ bill, and the unfathomable filibuster terrified her. Delle Seyah didn’t want to think about it anymore. Turning her thoughts to the fiery CEO of  _ Kin Rit Enterprises  _ was much more beneficial to her current situation. She held a tub of minty green goodness under one arm, and her phone in the other. Aneela had told her to ring Apartment 301, and Delle Seyah did so.

Aneela’s face appeared on the screen for a moment, before she smiled, and said, “Come on up, I’m on floor three.” The LED flickered green, and the door clicked open. The receptionist area was dimly sit, and held a cool ambience as she pressed the opaque plastic triangle to the elevator. Once she arrived at the apartment door, she gave it three quick knocks, and Aneela appeared quickly to open the door.

“I’ve brought some gelato, I hope that’s alright,” Delle Seyah said, her face still tinged red. She held it nervously, and Aneela motioned for her to enter.

“Thank you, that’s perfectly alright,” Aneela gives her a smile, and set down two small glass bowls. “Here, I’ll serve it. Make yourself at home.”

Delle Seyah walked into the living room, and looked about. It was pristine, but lacked a homely quality. It felt rather like a necessity than a place to take solace; utilitarian by design. Although, the view was to die for, which Delle Seyah quickly found out. She stood by the large window to watch the city lights twinkle like Coney Island.

“Here,” Aneela said, holding a perfectly portioned spoon of gelato in front her, “It’s good, try it.”

She allowed Aneela to place the spoon in her mouth, and tasted the gelato pointedly. It was deliciously smooth and cold, and had the perfect amount of mint flavor to satisfy every bite, while not being overpowered by cream. Humming in approval, Aneela took a bite with the same spoon.

After a moment, Delle Seyah asked, “Are you okay?” It’s quite a vague statement, it could branch into many different meanings and conversations, but paired with the rollercoaster the last few days have been… perhaps understandable.

Delle Seyah could tell that Aneela wanted to say _fine_ , that _she was good_. To lie, to make people around her not worry, not care. But she didn’t say anything, rather, she hugged Delle Seyah from behind, and whispered, “No. I don’t think I am.”  
The action took her by surprise, but she relaxed after a moment, and let Aneela hold her. Aneela’s entire world was threatening to fall on top of her, this action was surprising but understandable, the need for contact. Her arms draped around her midriff held her securely, and she let the serenity simply embrace her.

“Thank you, for coming here… to be with me,” Aneela spoke just audibly enough for Delle Seyah to hear. Her stomach fluttered as she pressed her lips against  Aneela’s icy counterparts. Her eyes closed, her heart pounded in her ears, and she felt goosebumps crawl along her arms. Aneela pulled away quickly, as she was visibly shocked. Deep green eyes bore into her and Delle seyah couldn’t help but stare at their divinity. But before the Senator could say anything to dispel the abrupt tension and anxiety flooding through her system, Aneela laid a delicate hand against her cheek, and returned the kiss. Their tongues moved slowly, as if they were the tide; in, slowly, slowly, than out. Her face flushed as they bumped noses, and both took a moment to take a breath. After a few breaths of deliciously cool air, she kissed Aneela again, and relished in the pressure of their lips against each other. She could feel each individual movement, and noticed the faint taste of mint.

The room was filled with the sounds of breathy moans, and Delle Seyah loved every second of it. Taking another quick breath, she quickly returned to the task at hand. Each ridge in her lips could be felt as the blissful contact to those gelid lips returned.

“Believe me, it was my  _ pleasure _ ,” Delle Seyah replied breathily, as she pressed her forehead against her counterpart’s. Her eyes glistened in the dim light, as she looked up into Aneela’s. Her skin was satisfyingly warm against the algid air of the apartment; resulting in sensational touches between soft skin. The Senator hummed into her lips, and took in every sense about the scene laid before her. The sound of lips crashing into each other like waves... her lips hooked into a smile. It only took a moment to find each other in a french kiss once again, the compression of lips together, feeling the imperfect surface, and tongues pressing ever so slightly into each other.  _ In slowly, than out, than in, slowly, slowly, than out _ .

Locked together, tightly embracing each other with their arms, they took the time to look into the others eyes. Then they laughed, and it was such a wonderful feeling. Wiping an unfallen tear from her eye, Aneela kissed Delle Seyah again. A light peck against her cheek. “I haven’t felt this way… or done  _ this _ in such a long time, Kendry.” It was delightful to hear the woman pronounce her name.

“Is this okay? I don’t-” she wanted to be  _ sure _ that it was what Aneela wanted too, the anxious part of her had made her pause momentarily. But Aneela quickly reassured her.

“ _ I _ want this, Kendry. You’re not using me, nor catching me unawares. Do  _ you _ want this?” she murmured into Delle Seyah’s neck.

“ _ Heavens yes _ ,” she answered wholeheartedly, and snaked her arms around the woman before her. Aneela twisted a tiny rod against the windows which closed the shades; thus, darkening the room. With a _ flick _ the rows of shades rotated lengthwise, and gave them privacy they craved so desperately.

The women held their embrace as they moved toward the couch, and Delle Seyah deftly unclasped Aneela’s matte black bra. Her clothing prevented anything from being exposed, so Delle Seyah continued forward, until Aneela’s legs fell against the arm of the sofa, sending them tumbling on top of each other.

“Did you do that on purpose?” asked the CEO with a mock innocence in her tone, but Delle did not reply, instead she captured her into another kiss. It was rougher, and made Aneela shiver. Her navy tie was loosened and discarded on the floor. The Senator’s hands made their way down her immaculate alabaster shirt, as she undid each button. Anticipation built within Aneela, but before too long the shirt opened, almost torn. Raising her arms up, her bra was tugged off, and the CEO let out a grateful sigh. Delle Seyah ran the tips of her fingers across the newly exposed flesh appreciatively. They were exquisitely proportioned to her body, and she had to take a moment to admire their alluring quality. “ _ Wow _ , uhmm,” Delle Seyah stuttered for a moment, before regaining herself, and falling into the receiving end of her counterparts smirk.

Aneela’s shoulders, slightly covered by the open white shirt, were slowly revealed as she shrugged them off. Leaning toward the woman lying below her, Delle used her forearms to hover above her breasts. Slow, gentle kisses were laid down between their valley, and left a thin trail of moisture. Aneela let out a happy moan with each kiss. The sounds were rewarding to Delle Seyah, so she doubled her efforts. Lithe fingers tested different areas to find the best pleasurable reactions. She shifted onto her shins, and cupped her breasts. Shifting the weight slightly, thumbs circling her areola and pressing into her nipples, and gave them worshipful kisses.

Leaning forward, almost sitting on her midriff, the Senator kissed her again. Small pecks against her lips turned into longer, open-mouthed kisses against her jawline. Her lips pressed into the sensitive portion of her neck, and she felt Aneela’s hands against her waist. She sat up, and took the CEO’s hand in her own, and kissed her wrist. Then, she laid the hand she held against her cheek for a moment; she also enjoyed the tender affection. Aneela took a moment to reach the clasp behind Delle Seyah, as the Senator returned to her ministrations against her neck. She paused the process of unhooking the bra when Delle Seyah raked her teeth against her neck, and the CEO groaned in response. 

Delle Seyah’s cheeks radiated a bright vermilion, as she held the beloved woman below her. She found her affections growing for Aneela with every passing second, and felt boundless, rather than just a stinge of lust. She placed a hand against Aneela’s cheek, which the CEO leaned into, and kissed her again. Her soft eyes fluttering closed as the sensation erupted. 

It felt like home, like love, like a simple truth. This was  _ normal _ , this was  _ good _ , this  _ meant something _ . She felt butterflies in her stomach. Sudden hands made their way behind her clothing, and unzipped it with zeal. Slow, deliberate movements were rewarded as algid air touched her skin. Eyes fluttered closed like butterfly wings as Aneela enjoyed the Senator’s attention.

With a flat sound her shirt hit the floor with her bra, and after a quick adjustment, her hair came down. Long black spindles dangled across her shoulders as she eyed the woman below her, biting her lip in the process. Aneela had been working with her, helping, protecting… it made her feel pleasantly toasty. Just thinking about the CEO gave her heart palpitations, although she’d never admit it to anyone but the woman in question. Aneela ran a cool fingertip across the side of her body, and against her chest. Need pressurized in her body, craving equilibrium, and she planned to give it just that.

Rolling the CEO’s nipple between her fingers made her take a sharp intake of breath, hands trembling with the sensation, and a moan stifled within her lips. She would release that unabashed sound in her own time, and it would  _ definitely _ be worth it. Her chest bloomed with goosebumps, and she motioned into the sensual work those lithe fingers created.

Gliding down her body, each finger brushed against her skin. It was as soft as silk and honey, and her features glowed absolutely divine. Showing her in kisses was pure euphoria, each one a quick peck, barely grazing her body, but left ghostly tingling sensations fluttering across her counterparts figure. The room felt fuller, brighter, and she felt a conjecture of heavy and light in tandem, a battle of chemicals raging within her. Delle Seyah enjoyed every second of it, of holding this wonderful human being before her, of enjoying the happiness it brought.

Feeling the CEO’s fingers run through her hair as she kissed her stomach was beyond ecstacy. Heat burning in her core made her aware of her earthly needs, but she wanted a sated lover first.  _ Give, and you shall receive _ . Not only would she receive the satisfaction of knowing she brought the infamous CEO of  _ Kin Rit Enterprises _ to orgasm, but also be on the receiving end. Pressing Aneela against the couch to make love to her was one of the single best choices she had ever made in her life, she decided.

Another peppering of kisses against her caramel skin, which glistened in the dim light. Every curve, every limb, the strength of her mind, her willpower, her push… this woman was  _ celestial _ . The fire in Aneela’s eyes made Delle Seyah bite her lip before she returned to her ministrations. Open mouthed kisses, small nibbles, seeing every inch of  _ Aneela _ . She momentarily thanked every single god for making sex so damn  _ amazing _ .

Delle Seyah, suddenly inspired by the container of gelato to her left, placed small dollops of gelato across Aneela’s body, and heard her audibly gasp at the cool sensation. “ _ Oops _ ,” she said alluringly, slowly nearing the cool substance.  _ Perfect _ , Delle Seyah noted, giving the CEO a smirk as she kissed her midriff,  _ Aneela with hints of minty goodness _ . She methodically licked the gelato off her body, and used her luscious kisses to clean away the remnants of the sticky treat.

“ _ Oooh _ …” Aneela whispered, shallow breaths in and out, her skin reacting to the ice cold gelato, and Delle Seyah’s hot kisses.

“ _ Delicious _ ,” Delle Seyah noted,

Her latter half rubbed her thighs together, and it didn’t take Delle Seyah too long to acknowledge. Working dual, she kissed down her ambrosial form, and unbuttoned her pants. A quick pop of the button and a zip, and the fell free from Aneela. Taking in two fist fulls, they slid down her long legs which she  _ needed _ to admire for a moment. Each one curved in the right places, and the Senator placed a kiss against her shins, which were crooked up by Delle Seyah’s grip. They were immaculate, shaven, and velvety smooth to the touch. Aneela put quite some work into her appearance, and it showed.

“Do you like what you see?”

“Unquestionably,” she smirked as she spoke her retort, and nibbled against the sensitive portion of her thighs, which were now cleanly exposed to anything Delle Seyah could conjure up. A shockwave a pleasure ran though Aneela, which was almost visible and the woman shuttered. A mixture of hum and moan escaped her lips.  _ Perfect _ .

“G-Good,” she hummed, enjoying Delle Seyah’s reign of the wheel. With another flit of her butterflies, she messaged circles into the sensitive flesh of her thighs. Small nibbles gave way to bursts of pleasure running up her spine. Rolling her shoulders, Aneela leaned back into the plush yet firm couch, and her body hummed with delight with each caress sending crackling energy through the CEO’s body. 

Her heartbeat pounded in her ears as fingers eagerly messaging her lovers muscles. With another shutter, the Senator hooked her fingers around her undergarments and removed them with a swift pull of her fingers. Breathing turned shallow when she eyed what she desired right before her, laid bare. Glistening with arousal, her folds were sumptuous and hypersensitive.

“You ought to stop staring, _fuck_ , I **_need_** you,” Aneela almost growled, but in a desperate, good-natured tone which Delle Seyah precisely needed to hear. Their direction was most certainly the correct one.

The Senator placed tiny kisses around her crotch, but never touched. Feeling the heat and humidity emanate off her body, she pressed a free finger against her clit. Messaging it slowly, pinching the bead between her thumb and pointer finger, and squeezing it. Making a throaty groan, the CEO squeezed her toes together from pure elation. Muscles twitched as she fell into the loving embrace of serotonin and dopamine. A single finger pressed into her, dropping a single knuckle deep, and Aneela’s entire world shuddered at the Senator’s gentle touch. Slow, rhythmic pumps drove her wild, as she added a second finger to the mix. This stimulation was far better than her…  _ lonelier  _ nights.

Breathing became shallower as her body trembled from the Senator’s work. Delle Seyah never disappointed,  _ especially _ when it came to the work she loved most. This woman made her heart replete, more appreciative, more jubilant, more indulgent, more  _ lively _ . A perfect addition to her life, which had ached with loneliness for some time, that patch had finally been filled once more. It made Aneela want to hoard her time with Delle Seyah, not as a guilty pleasure, but as a piece of her life she  _ chooses _ .

Watching Delle Seyah was a treat as she used her free hand to tuck an unruly lock of hair behind her ear. Those beautiful fingers worked their way into every inch of the CEO’s skin, stimulating everything until everything was saturated in rich colors. One strong arm raked her skin, and pulled her into another one of Delle Seyah’s perfect kisses, while the other continued to touch her in all the right places.

“You’re  _ breathtaking _ ,” Delle Seyah gave her a shy but whole smile, gazing into deep green irises which gleamed in the apartment’s low light. Her line was cheesy and hopelessly romantic, and Aneela loved every second of it. One finger curled into a hook, and the Senator’s mouth encircled her nipple. A sheen of sweat had appeared on every inch of her skin, and Delle Seyah noted how wonderful she tasted.

Aneela didn’t say anything to the compliment, and silently reveled in it. She enjoyed the compliments from the Senators lips. A smile graced her lips and she let out a mewling moan as Delle Seyah worked her magic. Oh  _ god _ how she moved her fingers in that rhythm. This woman made her feel something. Not only physical attraction, lust, but as this scene played out, she felt herself hold foundational feelings which went deeper than bedrock.

The two of them sunk into the wonderful pool of feelings, and enveloping them in the magic. They both wanted this feeling more than anything, to be together in the warmth. It was a terrifying prospect on the thought of losing this…  _ extraordinary _ feeling, but Aneela felt it the right choice to brave the risk it came with. The Senator was the selfish thing she held to her heart, and always would. This is  _ right _ .

Delle Seyah held similar beliefs to their current emotional predicament, and came to the same conclusion. That despite everything, the selfish move was the  _ right _ one. Her heart blossomed in her chest at the thought, her desire flaring up, and a need making her wet. Thighs needed her counterpart’s touch, cried out for it, but she waited. There was a job to do, as pleasing Aneela far out-weighed pleasing herself.  _ Soon _ .

Trembling below her, Aneela felt as if she were to burst, and loved every second of it. Every nerve was on fire with pleasure, and her body cried out to be sated. Each touch of those fingers into her sensitive folds had her whimpering and moaning in an almost embarrassing fashion, but it was  _ so _ worth it. Her heart pounded in her ears, sweat beaded against her forehead, and her eyes were screwed shut as the Senator pressed  _ just _ right into her. Laborious breaths filled room as she arched into Delle Seyah’s touch.

Each touch was gentle but purposeful. To bring her now lover to a rush of satisfaction and dopamine made her fingers tingle at the sensation. Biting her lip, she kissed Aneela’s strong thighs, flattening her tongue against them. Pressing her fingers into the couch cushions, Aneela groaned, as her knuckles turned pale with pressure. It hit her suddenly, her body going rigid, releasing a cry of pleasure, before collapsing onto the couch in a daze of post-orgasm. Delle Seyah’s fingers were still slick, so she seductively cleaned them with her tongue.

Relaxing into the contented, heavy feeling, Aneela took a deep breath. Her fingers found the hem of Delle Seyah’s clothing, and removed it with a swift, calculated tug. The Senator was naked in front of her, and she froze a moment. “I’m going to  _ enjoy _ this.”

Taking Delle Seyah’s shoulders, she roughly pulled her into a kiss. Her limbs were still heavy, but taking the dominant position over the Senator was easy. Straddling her lap, Aneela took a nipple into her mouth. The Senator made a sound, a small squeak of surprise and excitement. “That— _ wow _ .”

The world felt unstable for a moment, but pleasure that arose was a blessing. The CEO’s tongue swirled around her nipple, teeth grinding gently, and sucking against it. Rubbing her thighs awkwardly, Delle Seyah wanted to make use of her hands. They undid Aneela’s hair, letting it fall loose against her shoulders. The Senator ran her fingers through the soft black strands, which fell against her midriff as the woman continued to kiss her breasts. Not only did she feel ecstatic, but a stronger feeling for the woman who passionately worked to make her feel  _ everything _ . It held more power over her than she even wanted to admit to herself. Yet here she was, enjoying the wonderful throes of passion, and the building of  _ love _ to this woman she had known for such a short length of time. 

The familiar pressure formed in her abdomen, and shivers of delight rippled through her body. Working tirelessly, Aneela placed long, passionate kisses against the valley between her breasts, and her stomach. Smooth, soft skin glowed in the light, and the CEO didn’t resist the feeling which it created. Each kiss was as smooth as cream, and made the Senator bite her lip. Each movement was working toward a passion they both desired.

A methodical approach was simple enough. Explore until you find something that makes the other cry out in a blaze of passion. Each person is different, so each approach needs to change based on their personality, likes, dislikes, and sometimes working to discover new things altogether. Aneela put this to good use, exploring the Senator’s body thoroughly to find sensitive points; and results in pleasuring the other was more than enough for reward. She loved Delle Seyah’s fingers in her hair, her muted moans, and the knowledge that she had brought her from cool and collected to disheveled in a matter of minutes. Bringing a lover to orgasm was worth it, every time.

Leaning forward, Aneela placed a small peck against her stomach, trailing down to her form to her hot, sensitive folds. The CEO’s finger pressed into her clit, and caused a tremor to run through Delle Seyah. One arm ran round her leg, while she placed open-mouthed kisses against the sensitive portions.

“Don’t  _ tease _ me like that,” Delle Seyah spoke breathlessly, her fingers holding onto the cushion which had held Aneela previously.

“Retribution, lets say,” she quipped back, messaging her legs, and dainty fingers close to her crotch, but  _ not touching _ . It was so not fair.

“I-I resent that.”

Aneela continued to work on teasing nonetheless, maybe she had a bit of sadism in her; but after all, her work would pay off. As Delle was letting  out a pitiful moan, Aneela knew her work was definitely profiting. Using her arms to balance herself, she agilely kissed Delle Seyah’s needy pussy with fanaticism. Patterns with her tongue worked stupendously, and continued to wear down the Senator. She had a savory, salty quality which was not unpleasant. Doubling down her efforts, she worked almost furiously. At a painfully slow speed, she worked her tongue against the Senators inner workings, and caused a rapid release of increasingly unintelligible sounds, “Ahhh… ng… Mmmmm…”

_ Perfect _ . Enjoying the wonderful aroma of Delle Seyah: humid and pungent. Miniscule movements made the Senator twitch and moan with ecstasy. The culmination of every feeling, their circuits burning with dopamine, and the world was electrifying. Each movement felt magnified, and the warmth in her core radiating outward. Delle Seyah was close, and she could barely form a thought as Aneela continued her barrage.

Her breathing was loud and deep. Large gulps of the cool air which surrounded them was pleasurable. The contrast made their skin break out in gooseflesh. Delle Seyah’s legs were awkwardly wrapped around Aneela, but the pleasure was building, she could barely lay out her legs as she shuddered, close. She felt Aneela’s breasts press into her as her tongue worked through her, so she closed her eyes and let everything happen. A relinquish of control... although this had happened the second Aneela had climbed on top of her.

Each kiss Aneela gave was full and vigorous, her face up against Delle’s core. The thought turned her on more than she would admit. She could never be anything less than perfect, anything below others, anything but power. Yet… this felt right. To let Aneela  _ take control _ . Continuing their pattern, Delle Seyah ran her fingers through the CEO’s hair. Momentarily, she almost pressed Aneela into her for more stimulation, but refrained.

Another tremor ran through her body, muscles tensing for a moment, before relaxing. Her brain flooded with love drugs. Her thighs and crotch were soaked, and as was the lower half of Aneela’s face. Delle Seyah pulled the CEO into a passionate kiss, feeling plush lips against her own, and tasting notes of herself against her lips.

Wordlessly, Aneela urged her toward the shower. It was positioned in the corner, two large glass walls and a door. The pristine blue floor had a small dip toward the drain in the center. A small waterproof panel was directly below the showerhead, which only took a moment of programming to get the desired temperature.

“Here, let me,” Delle Seyah spoke, taking the scented bar of soap in her hands, lathering it, and worked it into her rich, earthy skin. Admiring those long legs, she knelt to run her hand across them. Covering every inch of her body in soap, before being washed away to disappear down the drain. Aneela felt herself blush as Delle Seyah washed her, looking up at the ceiling as if it held the works of Michelangelo, but said nothing. Rather, she enjoyed the attention and work she was given. After a moment, she had been washed thoroughly. She also rubbed the lathered soap against the Senator’s body. Going through the rest of their soaps, strong shampoo and conditioner, and enjoying the hot water trailing down themselves, eventually it came to an end.

Drying off, and allowing Delle Seyah a pair of nights clothes, they curled up on the large king-size bed. It was huge, but gave them plenty of room to move about. Aneela wrapped her arms around Delle Seyah in a firm, strong hold. Breathing in the scent of her loose hair. Delle Seyah loved those strong, exquisite arms which held her so dearly. The gelato all but forgotten, but conveniently put away after their shower. Her mind was not longer plagued by the thoughts of the coming day. Instead, she couldn’t take her mind off Aneela Kin Rit, the illustrious CEO.

 

***

 

The next morning was a quiet one, and a breath of fresh air. Aneela could feel the Senator’s gentle breathing, her chest expanding and contracting at regular intervals, and her tiny snores were almost inaudible. She felt  _ alive _ next to her. It was grounding, as she relished in the calming, primal sensations. It was uncomplex and satisfying to be in this pure state of mind. It felt as if it were ingrained in her genes, this feeling of contentment to be with another. Yet she pondered this not, and simply let the world be. It needed not a variegated and drawn out explanation. Aneela found that this was not something to analyze, but to experience it raw and firsthand.

Her skin was smooth, and she noted the hints of soap from the night previous that lingered upon her warm, eloquent skin. She mumbled in her sleep, and despite it being undecipherable, Aneela found it charming. This wonderful womans barriers were no longer miles high, armed with guards and razor wire, but have allowed her to see her true form. Both sharing their vulnerabilities, fears, passions… it felt  _ real _ . The concept itself felt alien, yet once experienced first hand, truly being a tether to someone else, well, Aneela didn’t want to let go. To have another hole in her heart, in which may never be filled.

Gifted onto her was this fantastic feeling, one which she could not describe, but understood on the instinctual level. She  _ loved _ Kendry. To state it as bluntly and powerfully as possible. How could three simple words hold so much meaning? Thus is the curse of love: seeing and feeling family one only through the refracting lense of language and the distortion of senses.

Undeterred by nihilistic thoughts, she returned to the ethereal being before her, which she held onto with her arms as much as her heart. Still, today would hold many challenges as their schedules were compressed into the span of a mere day, but getting through it was what mattered. The emergency Board meeting, the critical Senate vote; both of these were today, leaving no area for the adjustment of time. The battle was still uphill.

Silk covers were haphazardly draped across Delle Seyah’s smooth, shaven body, creating a vague outline of her form, yet hiding her from the eye of the world. Aneela placed a gentle kiss against her lovers cheek, Delle Seyah mumbled in her sleep, and a contented humming escaped her lips. _Perhaps she is dreaming about our lustful night we spent together_ , she pondered. Their previous escapades still ran through her mind like a movie, and became a passenger within the scene. Each touch the Senator placed against her skin tingled as each memory came back to her. It was the beginning of a bond she felt they were share until the end of time.

Burying her face in the others unkempt but smooth hair, she enjoyed the mynute smell, and closed her eyes. Silk blankets and her lover wrapped in her arms made Aneela travel on cloud nine. It truly was as if she were floating in the salty sea. The moment was serene, and she wished it could last forever. Perhaps it would be good enough to enjoy it as long as possible. Until their biological machinery eventually failed.  _ That would be good _ , she conceded.

Being the Chief Executive Officer of a multimillion dollar company had its perks. Upon finally waking for their morning, around five in the morning, they prepared their respective morning cups of coffee. The beans were imported from a Brazilian farm, and ground by Aneela’s own hand. Once run through the machine, it resulted in the wondrous smell of the beans rich, earthy aroma. Two mugs were filled with the brew, and combined with a healthy, dry creamer. It had a delicious light brown color to it, spiraling like a galaxy in her cup.

Now they both resided on the couch in which held the nights previous romance. Delle Seyah regaled her with an outlined plan of her speech, which would incorporate only around a tenth of her projected filibuster time, but it was already on its way to perfection. She did adjust a few of the topics to gain attention earlier on; thus providing her with a better hook. And apparently writing late at night, into the morning, results in plenty of grammatical errors, which Aneela kindly helped with. Red marks peppered her work; resulting in a dozen marks throughout the work.

“Are you sure that should be a second semicolon?” asked Delle Seyah, frustrated.

“Yes. ‘Reality is that which exists; the unreal does not exist; the unreal is merely that negation of existence which is the content of human consciousness when it attempts to abandon reason’, does have a second semicolon. I quite like the sentence, it adds variety to the structure of the paragraph, and works well with it’s particular theme,” a gentle smile eased onto her lips, as she continued.

“And here,” she flipped through a few pages, “‘Just as I support my life, neither by robbery or alms, but by my own effort, so I do not seek to derive my happiness from the injury or the favor of others, but earn it by my own achievement.’ This needed a comma at the end, which I assumed you simply missed, that isn’t a important, especially if spoken orally, and could probably be transcribed nominally.

“Also, you could touch up a few sentences on the third paragraph of page twenty-six, and the last two paragraphs on page twenty-eight. They’re a bit clunky, but nothing wrong. Editing is required for the job, but it isn’t my forte, we do have different levels of editors for both nonessential and critical documentation. Perhaps I can contact one and see if we can schedule an emergency session to have it edited? What time would work best for you, dear?” Aneela found the word pleasant on her tongue, and found she would be using it quite more often. The term of endearment felt  _ right _ .

Delle Seyah flushed a tad, but gave her a smile. “That would be nice,  _ dear _ , although unnecessary for the moment, too little time,” she put emphasis on the term, thinking along the same lines as Aneela herself. Within the day life had changed, and they had gone from complete strangers to never wanting to leave each others side. Talk about cliché, but a fact nonetheless. Perhaps the situation itself called for it. They would be fools to deny the spark they held of each other... and fools they were not.

“I need to get ready for the emergency session today,” Aneela grimaced at the thought. It was going to be quite stressful, and she wasn’t looking forward to that. At least some part of her would get to see Delle Seyah speak, and that was good enough for her.

Starting gingerly, but gaining confidence, Delle Seyah encircled her hand with her own. It had a calming effect on the stressed CEO, and she sighed, closing her eyes. Delle Seyah knew Aneela felt vulnerable, especially with her career in such jeopardy, but Delle Seyah was  _ here _ . That fact alone allowed her to feel secure, despite the crumbling foundation. It was not a fix, but allowed the feeling to build. “Thank you,” Aneela said, feeling the Senator’s warm hands against her cheek, and relaxing into the sensual touch. The foreign sensation she desperately craved.

Delle Seyah gave her a shy smile, and said, “Of course. You’ll do fine, Aneela. I have faith in you.”

Aneela nodded silently, enjoying the comfort given to her, and rested her head on Delle Seyah’s lap. The emotional exhaustion that had been exerted on her had been overwhelming, including the good and the bad. The Senator fought her nervousness and embarrassment, and looked out the window as she ran her fingers through Aneela’s hair. It was strange, how Aneela had let herself be vulnerable to her, but… Delle Seyah  _ appreciated _ it. Appreciated that she would let herself be in that position with her, trust her, comfort her. Aneela had sworn she would never let herself fall into that position, to be compromised, yet here she was. And it was a welcoming reprieve from silent pain and terror. Delle Seyah had solidified a place in her heart she thought would never become filled. To stand with her, work with her, protect her, care for her. Delle Seyah was the selfish thing in her life, and she wouldn’t trade it for anything else.

Delle Seyah held her speech in her other hand, while her continued to stroke Aneela affectionately, and read it to her. Different ways of consuming the same media allowed them to better spot mistakes and make adjustments as to ensure the works integrity and clarity. Over the course of half an hour, she felt sufficiently calm, cradled by the Senator, and began to prepare. Collecting folders and files in which she could best represent her case to the board, and create an impasse to keep her in office. At the very least perhaps a non-permanent suspension would mean she was in the good graces of few. At the very best, a majority vote to keep her as Chief Executive.

Aneela left soon after. The board request for her to appear tucked into her pocket, and the stack of folders seated in her car, which had been driven back to her house after time spent with Dutch.

“I’ll see you after this is all over, Dear,” Delle smirked as the term of endearment left her lips once again, and one which she hoped they would use until heat death.

“I’ll be counting on it, Kendry.”

“Go, be brave.”

“Be brutal.”

 

***

 

_ Aneela held her phone between her ear and shoulder, waiting for the receiver to answer. After a moment, she said, “Hello, Yale?” _

_ “Aneela?” _

_ “I need a big favor.” _

_ “Sure, what is it?” _

_ “I need you to go to the the vote for the Protecting American Business and Markets with Economic Unification bill. I need you to help Delle Seyah, because she’s stubborn and will try to do it by herself if we aren’t there to help.” _

_ “So you’re saying you need a second one of yourself?” Aneela could almost hear her smirk. _

_ “...Yes, no, you know what I mean. Just please go and help however you can. Stand in and speak when she needs it, hopefully I’ll be there before the end, but I’m going to be stuck in this meeting for quite some time.” _

_ “Of course, I’ll see you there. Go and kick some corporate ass.” _

 

***

 

Soon after she arrived at the office complex once again. The looming structure made her grimace. Her card was placed against the scanner, which instantly recognised her as the current CEO, and let her in.The reception room felt foreboding, and she didn’t like it. Perhaps if she came out of this unscathed, there would be plenty of renovations. Hell, maybe she’d even pay it out of pocket.

Steeling herself did little to ease the anxiety which bloomed in her chest. The elevator notified her that it was on her level, and the door slid open. The complex was cold, and the fluorescent lights were bright against her eyes. She straightened her clothes, and carried the stack of documentation into the Board’s meeting room silently, aside from the dull click of her kitten heels.

They all sat around the table, aside from a few who were running late. Gander sat opposite her, his face blank, and body saturnine. Taking her seat, the board director motioned to begin the session as the stragglers finally took their seats.

“The emergency Board session pertaining to the administration and Chief Executive Officer’s actions and policies is now in session,” he spoke, as information packets and notes were passed about to each board member.

Gander stood, taking the floor before anyone else had the chance, and began, “the stockholders are nervous with Ms. Kin Rits current actions as Chief Executive, including failure to inform the board members of critical documentation to deals struck before Board consensus, neglect of company stock value, amorality, and failure to act upon the wishes of stockholders, who are, mind you, the life of the company.

“Ms. Kin Rit has failed this company as a strong leader. Her task is to guide us in the right direction, and provide a strong moral compass. Instead she has neglected her duties of office, and holds the morality of being selfish, greedy, and destructive.

“It’s my belief that she is incompetent as our current leader, and shall and ought to be replaced with someone who has the power of real change, and a strong moral compass. Someone who is compassionate of others, not someone without emotion, without reserve, without tolerance, without true morality.”

Aneela wanted to scream at him, to strike him,  _ anything _ . Yet she knew a single outburst, no matter how minor, would only continue to damage her already bleeding reputation, and she knew her time to speak would come soon. Her time of defense and fight back against Gander and his seeding of power. To fight back against the untold damage he would cause the company. To fight against his deterioration.

Holding her tongue, she took deep breaths as he finished the derogatory speech. He would not discredit her. She would not allow it.

Radek Jenkins took the stage next, although he did not stand as Ted Gander had, she found he did not need to. Despite their differences, he had a way in his speech which was strong, absolute. And surprisingly, he had a few points which worked in her favor, as well as a few against. Perhaps he would swing, or perhaps he was indifferent.  _ Invaluable nonetheless _ , she noted,  _ perhaps I can turn him and get him to vote in my favor _ .

“Ms. Kin Rit has had her ups and downs in her time as Chief Executive of  _ Kin Rit Enterprises _ , as all do. She has done both great things and bad things for this company, and nobody can be perfect. She has provided us with invaluable deals to continue our livelihoods, and also hasn’t filed some paperwork, or informed us of things speedily, but does that constitute a removal of office?

“She has worked diligently to provide profit for this company, which in turn promotes a positive work environment, efficient employees, higher wages, and a wealth of experience for everyone.

“Ms. Kin Rit did battle our bearish market for many months, and had gone against the wishes of stockholders, but with the new deal she was able to spur on such short notice, well, she probably saved the company and it’s stock values from slipping further into lower levels. Perhaps she is even better than the late Mr. Kin Rit: your father.

“There has been so much right done by her, and we punish her for what? Slowly filing documents? Not notifying us at  _ three _ in the morning after she closed a deal? She has defended our company for years, worked faithfully to produce maximum profit, innovation, and benefits for our employees. Single handedly building upon her father’s legacy, stretching far further than him, she is fluid, changing, charismatic, knowledgeable, cold and calculating, and efficient. If not for her leadership, we would be making bed frames and shelves.

“I firmly believe that with her continued leadership, our company will continue to be a strong powerhouse for the next hundred years.”

The ovation dived heavily into appeasement and pathos, but did help turn the tide in the war of words they had found themselves in. But this meeting was only beginning.

Veronica Willoughby rubbed the bags underneath her eyes, and shuffled through her documents. “Ms. Kin Rit has chronic anti-communication with the Board and CFO, and this illness has been causing a whole host of problems within the foundation of the company. Yes, she takes lead and works hard on every project she commits herself to, but she refuses to work with the leadership of this company, stockholders wishes, and has high standards of which projects we select.

“But she does work hard, especially on getting projects completed on time, and a keen eye on investments and projects which do ultimately make us a profit. Despite the many dubious qualities Ms. Kin Rit expresses, she has proven herself to provide capital, work hard, and has kept our company afloat this fiscal year.

“Thus, my opinion stands that I believe Ms. Kin Rit should continue to be our current Chief Executive Officer, but on the condition she works to improve her communication with the Board and CFO. Not only would this benefit the Board, to end the ‘tug-of-war’ battle for power, but also allow for more efficient use of time and energy where it will be most needed and specialized.” Aneela knew that the compromise was necessary, especially to gain Veronica’s vote, but also in her career as a whole. Dedicating time and work into better communication would be beneficial in the future, rather than sweet-talking potential deals, but domestic communication would be oil on the gears.

This continued in sequence for quite some time, each Board member making small ovations on both sides of the argument. There were only a few mediators in between. After three hours of arguing back and forth with little development, it was her turn to state her case, and try to turn votes in her favor. Finally, her turn to make a case for herself, and the good she had brought the company, her moral compass, her care and compassion for the family company. The time to change the course of the meeting to centralize on her, and her position, for a moment, to bring everything down, to let them consider her words seriously.

“For the past six years, I have been the current Chief Executive Officer of this company. Everyday I’ve worked hard to ensure this company continues to live, to breath life into the economy, and it has become an intrinsic piece of my life. I’ve poured my soul into innovative start-ups, solid investments, and a threshold for projects which would benefit the company. Reliable partnerships to further our extensive portfolio and financial record.

“Over those years, half a decade,  _ Kin Rit Enterprises _ has grown over forty-three percent in value, from a modest amount to a multimillion dollar company. A fortune five-hundred model for what to do, and how to succeed. Rationale is the most important piece in my career as CEO. The rationale on determining projects which would serve a logical, reasonable purpose. The rationale on companies to invest in, companies to buy and subsidize. Every decision goes through our offices, and we make this company better.

“Meticulous work pays off. I’m good at my job, my career, and my life. To know the integrity, intelligence, and strength of characters who waltz into my office. To determine each individual on their own merits, flaws, and morality. That is how you know who to put faith in, who to invest in. That’s how you know where to boot someone out. To read the person before you and know who they are makes all the difference other than resigning oneself papers and emails. Personal interaction creates a bond.

“We are an industrial company. The rugged, overlooked work. But we’ve turned it into a foundational company worth rivaling. I’ve put so much work into the company, and I love it. Every second, despite the anxiety, despite the exhaustion, despite the long hours and sleepless nights.  _ Kin Rit Enterprises _ … despite all the disagreements we find ourselves within… this place is where I want to be.

“I want to make money. I want to run our successful company. I am rationally self-interested to take care of my interests before others, but not at the  _ expense _ of others. The definition of Selfishness has included, in recent, ‘at the expense of others’, which is tacked on at the end. It’s become morally objectionable! Used to demonize, to cry out that we are immoral monsters. To expend others for your own gain is  _ criminal _ . I am motivated by my self-interests, yes, but to expend someone for the sake of my gain is amoral at best, and sociopathic at worst. I will never harm someone for my own gain, but rather be motivated by self-interest of producing capital.

“Our market is not normal. We do not create for the average citizen, but rather for businesses and companies who need strong frames and/or bulk volumes. We’ve created the beams for countless buildings. Manufactured frames for hundreds of vehicles. And now we’re going to build the frame for a spaceship. We are self-interested to produce. To create innovation, whatever that may be. We must follow innovation wherever it may go, lest we be left behind.

“I want our future to be bright. This may be the beginning of our long journey to do participate in innovation in real time. I want to lead this company forward, and our first steps are here. I know we’ve convened to determine if I’m fit to be the Chief Executive Officer. I say with certainty that I am. I trust myself, and I hope to continue to be a strong leader into the future.” She took in air, almost breathless as her mini speech concluded. It wasn’t perfect, but it should be enough to win over enough Board members. This would make or break.

“Ms. Kin Rit has the nerve to take the collective work we’ve all put in on building this company and claim it as her own! It was not  _ her _ work that did this. It was not her love of the company. It was not her  _ supposed _ hard work ethic. And what, she has some intuition about who to invest in and who to not?  _ It was the Board and the stockholders who made this company who it is today _ . We don’t do this because we enjoy the job, we don’t do this because we want the money, we do it because we’re a service! All we need to do is keep the stockholders happy, we don’t need ambition, innovation, and all these other worthless attributes. We should remove her from office, and have the company be strictly ruled by the Board and stockholders!

“We can prevent losses from occurring, and provide frames for our Government who works tirelessly to benefit everyone. We’ll be able to provide them with a whole manner of strong frames and specialized works, this will help keep us safe! Our works should be to benefit the Government and the common good, not the whims of a lazy, childish CEO who cannot possibly fathom this!”

Gander’s face held a mixture of rage and power as he momentarily held the upper hand against the Board members. Her eye twitched with every slimy sentence which came out of his mouth, but knew that any interference would still be harmful.

With a deep breath, she spoke up, “Each course of action was recommended by myself. Each project to take up, each person to work with, each investment. I am not throwing money around randomly. This is an active process on selecting the best, and most productive people. The entrepreneurs and idealists who will raise us to great heights. I want to work with those people. Innovation is fundamental to bringing about new technology and furthering our company. Why should we stagnate and live in the past when competition brings us so many wonderful things?

“I can see you do not understand this, and I also see how you bear witness to my willingness to put faith into products which will revolutionize not only ourselves, but society itself. Assuming I’m childish and lazy, believing in fantasy. We have seen many companies become powerful, before becoming staunch in their ways and collapse because of it. I don’t want to see that happen to  _ Kin Rit Enterprises _ .”

Aneela paused, taking in a nervous sigh, “I want us to continue on as a strong company, not to be Mr. Gander, and drag it through the mud.”

 

***

 

She sat against her seat nervously, the fated debate and voting for  _ Protecting American Business and Markets with Economic Unification  _ bill. Her plain shiny nametag sat on the table, reading “Hon. Delle Seyah Kendry”. Far off on a screen she could see a photo of herself as a news reporter spoke, and her name appeared below with a large “(I-NH)” plastered after it. But the sight of Aneela not too far away kept her calm. The woman had shown up in sleek clothing which was quite unlike herself, but Delle Seyah found it  _ quite _ attractive. It would be her time to speak soon, and the lead ball of nervousness burned its way into her gut.

Noise seemed to fade away from her ears as she took the podium, and her seemingly impossible filibuster had finally begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback, constructive criticism, and overall discussion, I'd really appreciate it! Cheers!


	5. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter!!!
> 
> In which Delle Seyah conducts her filibuster, and Aneela battles the Board to preserve her title of CEO at her company!
> 
> Thank you to YOLO1882 who helped write the final scene, which we worked so hard on!
> 
> Please comment and give kudos on your thoughts of this chapter!

**CHAPTER V**

 

The Honorable Senate Leader Alfred Turin took the podium, light dazzling around him like a halo, and he spoke, “Today’s schedule has been cleared to provide ample time for debate and discourse for the  _ Protecting American Business and Markets with Economic Unification  _ bill before the voting portion.”

Delle Seyah took in breaths slowly, she knew there would be at least twenty other Senators would be speaking, and a larger debate would most surely surface. Hells, even the press had made their way into the floor to film the discourse as it unfolded. There were a dozen news stations and cameras from a whole host of platforms from  _ YouTube _ ,  _ Twitch _ , and other streaming services. They all sat in different strategic locations, and had the ability to rotate to capture each person speaking.

Yet she knew she would have to take up the mantle for her intense filibuster. The thought burned in the back of her throat as the terrifying reality looming over her. It was going to be painful, but perhaps save her life and her job in the process. It was an experience she wasn’t sure if she could truly prepare for, but knew it was something she needed to do. She would force herself to stand on that stand for as long as it took, and fight until her body gave out from under her.

Mankai Nenodall took the stage first, the light glared against her skin, and she set down her notes on the podium. They weren’t technically required to stand in such a fashion, rather talking through their microphones, but it was a  _ symbolic _ feat to go stand under the lights and passionately recite their argument through a speech. Delle Seyah would make such a move, and she hoped it would allow the political discourse to change direction into her favor.  _ It had to be _ . Either sway the vote, or filibuster until said authorization time as passed. Calmly, her face remained perfectly neutral, as she watched the woman. Her ears taking in her every single word.

“ _ Protecting American Business and Markets with Economic Unification _ . This bill is so much more than its name implies. It isn’t a simple fix-it for some problem. This bill is a beautiful overhaul to our economy. To grease the gears, get the robust, powerful machine which is the American economy turning again. To provide jobs for those in need. To fuel our brave new world. To allow Government to be able to intervene when things get rough.

“It would change our system as we know it today. It will allow us to protect people from bad investments and corporate entities looking to leech off the public unawares. It will keep people safe, and allow the economy to be centralized to us, not greedy corporate puppets who want nothing but money, and would walk across the backs of a thousand to do so. We can control the beasts which for so long preyed on innocent peoples wallets and security. We can control their escape to evade taxes. We can stop them from innovating and ruining hundreds of thousands of careers. We can protect people from themselves!

“It will give us the power to micromanage our economy in such a scale as to what hasn’t been seen before! Every change will benefit the people and their benevolent government, not businesses and CEO’s who will pocket every penny. Under Section 7c, it will give us the tools and the power to effectively use the economy for everyone's benefit. To keep people from being abused is an important object of this bill, which will give us the ability to do so. We will stop egotistical men and women controlling the world.

“We will be able to regulate the economy in such a way as to prevent innovation from destroying valuable jobs to the American people. We won’t let greedy businesses destroy our traditional jobs, which mark the backbone of not only our economy, but our social fabric. No longer will the threat of automation hang over the heads of every retail worker, every industrial worker, every trucker, every manufacturer. We will preserve the American way of life, and give everyone a foothold in our society.

“After this bill passes, we will see a wonderful new change, a new beginning, for this country! A fundamental change in our way of life is threatening to tear us apart, but with unity, centralization, and regulation we can change our country for the better. Tomorrow will be a better day, a day of history, a day which will be looked back upon with respect, as children of the future praise our measures to protect our country from certain collapse.

“To protect future generations from corruption and the systematic collapse of free society so desperately wanted by corporations to spoon-feed the population media and products galore. To protect people from the bad choices they make, and not let them face undeserving disastrous consequences for doing so. I will do everything in my power to prevent this unnatural occurrence and corrosive control to be destroyed to end the poison it drips into our world.

“Our push toward a greater society always starts with the children of the future. We must set an example for them. To show them they can take reign, take control, and to lead us to a clearer future. Our strong Government can stop the destruction of corporatism running throughout our society, and destroy the it’s last vestiges. There will be no fear of  _ Amazon _ flying drones throughout the world, no fear of  _ Google _ and  _ Facebook _ selling your personal information, no fear of terrorism, no fear of hackers and internet trolls destroying your reputation.

“We will crush every act of violence against our country with an iron boot. With greater power over our beautiful economy we can expand military power. To create an army like the world has never seen before, to destroy any enemy who wishes to do us harm. With greater control of the flow of money and materials, we will have a stronger, more centralized country which will usher in a new age of strength, technology, and unity in which the founding fathers would applaud.

“With this bill we can institute a new era of unity and strength only ever imagined in utopian societies. We can change every aspect of our wonderful citizens lives to maximise their experience, their life. To make everything better. You don’t have to rely on scouring through hundreds of pages of bills, accords, acts, bylaws, and codes. You don’t have to worry about safety. It’s our duty to protect and provide for the citizens of the United States of America, and we will do just that. With all our combined power we will overhaul the Federal Government to bring about a more efficient, capable Government. Not one worried over party affiliation, not by policy, not by religion, not by skin, not by race, not by sex, not by gender. You won’t need to worry about everything, we will take control of your life, and make them the best it can be. We will be able to hand out jobs to everyone, determine who will work where, and plan out every part of your life.

“We will not have a Government battling over the right way to solve issues, but we will have a unity so complete there will be no longer be any discourse like we experience her now. There will be no bloated, bogged processes which deteriorate the legislatures ability to adapt. It will have complete authority to do whatever it needs to ensure the gears turn within our great country; we will forgo the antiquated beliefs of individualism and isolationism which have plagued us for so long.

“With a new, singular board, the  _ Board of Economic Maintenance _ , will be so much more than protecting our damaged economy, but provide  _ everything _ . With our newfound power, we can provide so much more than what we were given with a limited, separated government. It did nothing to help the people, and it made the legislative process so terribly inefficient. With this new bill, we would be able to enact fast legislation far quicker than any branch of the Government today, and allow for far improved results over the former.

“I believe we can change the world for the better. We’ve evolved past the need for checks and balances, for separated Government, for split ideologies. We are better than that. Our children will be better than that. With this bill, we can change the world to not only be in our image, but to keep us safe, secure. You won’t have to arm yourselves, with our fast legislation, we can create a militarized police far more efficient than the ones currently designed and under use. Today brings about a new golden age. Thank you for your time.”

Delle Seyah felt unease twist in her stomach like someone was squeezing it with cold, boney fingers. Her short, to-the-point speech was fairly effective, judging by current reactions she was witnessing from her peers; from simple agreement to respect and admiration. Tonight was going to be hard on her, she knew it well, but those words,echoing in her head, made sure that cold feeling remained.

 

***

 

Aneela took a breath. The meeting had stretched on for four hours already, and it did not seem to be winding down. She suddenly felt worried that there would be many more meetings discussing her potential removal as acting CEO of Kin Rit Enterprises. Currently, the meeting had gone into recess for half an hour, and she felt some sort of relief as she drank from the cooler just outside her office. The cold water was refreshing against her parched throat, and she felt immensely better afterward.

Smoothing her hair with her fingers as she looked at her reflection through the glass, she noted her eyes had large bags underneath them. Exhaustion had plagued her body and manifested itself on her face. The harsh, fluorescent-style light burned against her eyes. They had been replaced several years ago with LED’s as a cost saving measure. Sitting in the small lounge, which Khlyen had renovated far before she had taken office, had a utilitarian design, with red padded wooden chairs which almost looked like carpet. The floor she was currently on had little traffic, so everything sounded distant, removed from the world. Muffled and gone.

Looking across and out toward the window, she could see the central garden which the complex surrounded. Three small trees stood in the center. Hardy, strong evergreen trees were chosen because of their ability to survive the cool winters. A few workers had been hired to begin the planting process for summer, which she usually paid from her own wallet. It gave her a small comfort to see them, and let her better deal with her bouts of rage and anxiety in a healthier way. Perhaps she would go to the gym later to work it off.

Khlyen often had flowers planted in the center of the building, and the tradition carried on with her; of course, she had adjusted them over the years. More hardy, strong plants had found their way into the garden. Every summer she had flowering plants added to bright out color and brightness to the otherwise matte, uniform building. She took another swallow of water, fingers splayed against her forehead, and let out a sigh.

The pause in momentum of this meeting was a welcome reprieve. “The meeting will return to session in ten minutes, Ms. Kin Rit,” her secretary spoke to her.

Aneela sighed, it was inevitable this moment to breath would come to an end, but relented nonetheless, “Alright, thank you.” She finished her cup of water, and tossed it in the garbage bin.

She kept her mind set on Kendry, it helped her focus her energy, she would get through this meeting, even if it wouldn’t let up for another hundred hours. It caused her heart to swell, thinking about the woman who had snatched up her heart. Nurtured it, protected it, loved it. Something she hadn’t felt in a long time, and it was nice. It had solidity she thought that could not be replicated since her childhood. It calmed her heart and her mind, steeling herself for the work to come, she would go on.

 

***

 

Dutch stood off to the side near the news crews, as all the seating had been taken when she arrived. The debate seemed as boring as she had predicted, but she would do anything for her twin sister. Especially now that they had reconnected in the last few years, she didn’t want to lose it. Even if it meant suffering through boredom for a while, it would be worth it. She watched Senator Delle Seyah Kendry, not knowing how Aneela had fallen for her, but respecting her decision. Aneela was intelligent, and knew a good, mutual deal from a bad one. She must’ve been one of the good ones.

The debate had gone on for about three hours so far, with incessant arguing with little result. Those who favored it had a common majority, but not yet a ⅔ supermajority. The room was sweltering as hundreds of bodies were packed to get a glimpse at history being debated not a hundred feet from them. Perhaps the leather jacket was not the best choice, but it mattered not at this stage into the debate. Senator Mankai Nenodall had spoken three times, totaling at about an hour of speech and half an hour of debate time, and fought ruthlessly against other Senators.

Senator Louella Simms had now taken the podium. Golden earrings with small diamonds glinted in the bright spotlight, and her soft blue dress created a diffused halo around her body. The bright white plastic prosthetic where her arm had originally been was illuminated by the harsh spotlights. Her notes were laid across the podium for her to read, and she audibly cleared her throat.

“Thank you, Constituents, for allowing me to speak, especially under these critical circumstances which plague this room tonight. We are forced to vote on this bill which will forever change the course of Government, the economy, society, and the world as we know it. It will bring a new monopoly and centralization of power never before seen in the United States of America. 

“Not only were we founded on the principle on the decentralization of power across three branches of Government to prevent such a seeding of unprecedented and uncontrollable power, but had also fought a bloody, violent war to ensure our people were not subjugated to a monarchy in such an abhorrent way. They envisioned a country where they could be free, where inherent rights were protected, where they could escape the clutches of subjugation and serfdom.

“Despite these principles not being applied to everyone, and the United States history with the disenfranchisement of minorities, we have made great strides in the protection and empowerment of these peoples under law. Now these principles can truly live up to their name as they should always have intended to be. A society and Government which  _ protects _ its citizens, not one which  _ controls  _ them; that is what we have not lived up to.

“This bill only furthers such beliefs, that citizens must be controlled, not trusted with the power they hold. We are entrusted by them every voting cycle, and we’re the ones seeding dictatorial power. Anyone who votes yea on  _ Protecting American Business and Markets with Economic Unification _ is abandoning the principles we were meant to protect, and an advocator of the destruction of our country.

“The power granted to the  _ Board of Economic Maintenance _ is so far expanded that it would control the daily lives of every person in the country. Once granted power by legitimate people in Congress, here tonight, they will not stop. With each act passed, with every new U.S. code, with every new elected person... it will continue to increase like a volatile, cancerous growth. Absorbing the livelihood of every citizen, every entrepreneur, every business, every charity, every organization, until there is nothing left to loot and feed on.

“Consuming their products, their wealth, their energy. Calling these creators greedy and pillaging everything they own. Who’s really the greedy one? Our world has come to a stand still not because of corporations or a bearish, suffering economy, but because of Government intervention at every corner. It just gets worse as more money is stolen and put into inefficient use, and the Government is the worst of the worst. The worst spender, the biggest spender, and yet the most inefficient ever before seen.

“Something on this grand scale is going to be even more inefficient at its job, and do more damage that predicted. This is a thinly veiled ploy to cede dictatorial power; no better than the USA FREEDOM Act. Given unlimited access to every resource in the United States, whether Government owned or not, gives them free reign to achieve and take more than they ought. To let the Government take control of every resource… it will destroy  _ everything _ in its path of greed and destruction…” she continued on for many more minutes, but Dutch felt grow tired, unsure of what exactly Aneela was expecting of her at this event.

It was important no doubt, but drawn out, exhaustive political discussions were not something she preferred. Back and forth banter with no clear end… well, she’d rather do pretty much anything else. She checked her phone, which told her it was about a quarter past eight, and the discourse looked  _ far _ from over. Sighing, she crossed her arms, holding her leather jacket over one, and turned her attention back to Delle Seyah.

She was beautiful, of that there was no doubt, and Dutch could see why Aneela was attracted to her. How they had fallen in love, she knew far less the cause of such a proceeding. Of course she knew the story, meeting at the bar, dancing, working together to suppress and destroy the bill. And somehow they had bonded, made an imprint on each other, with emotions blooming like algae. Dutch felt a bubbling sense of pride, of happiness toward Aneela, who had been so calculating and so distant for too long, in the wake of their father’s abuse and eventual death. She found someone to be there for her, to protect her as much as she would them; the care she exhibited toward Aneela made Dutch happy.

Love was a precious thing, that can’t be taken, can’t be forced. But if work is put in, care, strife, strength, energy, in a healthy way, love can blossom into something beautiful. Aneela had someone who cared about her in such a way, despite it being unprecedented, she had someone to hold her up as the world trembled, close to collapse. Dutch watched the Senator with a sense of fascination, as she disappeared off her desk to take a leave. She wondered near the edge, where two Police officers stood, to catch more of the elusive Senator.

Looking up, their eyes met a moment, and Dutch watched her approach with slight fear and anxiety in her stomach. She hadn’t meant to bring attention to herself, but to watch the Senator. She must’ve recognised her, because she whispered to one of the Officers to let Dutch through. Senator Delle Seyah’s arm wrapped around her own, and pulled her away, just beyond the cameras. What do you say to a Senator anyway? She found herself at a loss for words as she was forcefully tugged out of the room to the empty commons. Dutch hadn’t expected such a strong reaction. Thankfully, it was cooler, calmer, than the noisy chamber. 

“I’m terrified,” the Senator spoke, suddenly, gazing upon Dutch, revealing her tired expression, “I’ve never done anything like this before, and it’ll be my turn up there, for the filibuster. Thank you, Aneela, for being here for me.”

“I’m not-” Delle Seyah kissed her roughly, one hand against her cheek, the other against the wall. Dutch felt soft lips against her own, and the exquisite feeling erupted against her. Her tongue was pressed against the Senators own, and Dutch could feel each movement. Fiery passion for a brief moment, before she looked up with dazzled eyes. Bewildered, Dutch stared at her wide-eyed.

“Thank you, Aneela. I…” she stepped away, straightening her clothes, “You give me strength, courage, to do this.”

“Y-you’re welcome,” Dutch said, giving her a small faux smile, her face was white as a sheet,  _ I can’t believe that just happened _ . Senator Delle Seyah disappeared through the door into the main chamber, and Dutch hit her forehead against the wall in a fusion of frustration and embarrassment. “Oh fuck,” then she reiterated, “I can’t believe that just happened.”

 

***

 

Aneela sighed, sinking into her comfy chair in the meeting room, as the discourse continued on. She wore a seafoam green undershirt with a rich black tie and overshirt with her initials sewn into the collar. Along with a pair of charcoal slacks to match. Gander’s voice drawled on irritatingly, and she had to resist the urge to choke him.

“Despite deals being accepted from our post-mortem clients, Ms. Kin Rit should be removed from office due to omission and creating a rift between the Board and Executive office. Failing to perform duties prescribed to the CEO, duties which are integral to the proper functioning of this company, should not be ignored. If such a process and relationship between the Board of Directors and the Chief Executive continue, she should be removed from office, and replaced with someone who will better communicate and provide stability during current bearish economy.

“Someone who can handle the job of a CEO without shirking duties, without rotting the relationship between board and executive, without disobeying stockholders wishes, and without taking the worst course of action. Not only has she destroyed the  _ Kin Rit  _ legacy, but threatened the life blood of our company. Her leadership is systematically destroying every edifice of our company, and if we don’t remove her, it will collapse upon itself. Her greedy and selfish thinking have caused untold damage, and replacing her with someone of more espectable views is in our best interest.

“Relying on someone who cannot be trusted to have the company's best interests at heart is poor management at best, and incompetence at worst. Not only would a consolidated Board and executive allow for a more efficient function. Risky ventures shouldn’t be accepted, we should stick strictly to deals which we can ensure enough profit to function, provide for stockholders, and work with the Government coalitions for additional funding toward important programs.” Gander took a breath, finishing his seething rant, and leaning back in his chair.

Radek Jenkins spoke up in her defense, “You can’t discount the immense good which Ms. Kin Rit has provided the company! There are always pitfalls when put into a position of power, and nobody can always make the right decision, you can look at every person who has ever had power in the history of the Earth. There are always good with the bad, it cannot be avoided, so it’s no wonder Ms. Kin Rit has experienced blowback, but the good she pushes herself to do, with this company, outweighs it. She has worked for years, and has direct experience a new Chief Executive would not have, and such a new person would require training by qualified personnel, which would cost time and money pertaining to such an endeavour.

“Costs don’t outweigh the benefits Ms. Kin Rit provides the company, and removing her from Office will just have further negative impacts. Her strategy of high risk/high reward has paid off, she can make smart decisions, and knows where and when to call it. The company has risen to a record profit since the late Mr. Kin Rit’s death and former CEO, despite the current bearish market beating the company down, it masks the improvements she’s made over the course of her career as of current.

“Pretending she’s flawless would also be making the same mistake, as she is only Human; mistakes will always materialize. Given unreliable or mischievous data, such problems are bound to appear. Given faulty solutions to such problems are bound to occur. It’s another part of having power, these such things happen, and Ms. Kin Rit has done extremely well for herself in avoiding said mistakes. Extreme precision and logic are always applied to everything she does, even if it circumvents the Board and stockholder wishes, it benefits the company in some way. It isn’t reckless, childish behavior, it’s cold, calculated to ensure the best possible outcome.

“Such actions, despite no formal communication between herself and the Board, make sense. Sometimes the Chief Executive needs to make choices which could pass by when going through bogged down rhetoric from the Board. These decisions she’s made have been within a short span of time, giving her no room to make a formal inquiry to the Board and set up a meeting date to discuss such contracts.

“She brings a solidarity to the company that a weak CEO could not. Not only does she care about the company, but has an entrepreneurial quality which helped her find  _ Aerospace Association _ . That quality helps being a repertoire of new clients and industrialists; to build a future clientele is precisely what we need. Instead of sticking with our long term contractors, and risk losing them to the economy, or expand outward and grow.

“Ms. Kin Rit is driving this company toward a profitable future, where long term goals are critical to the success of  _ Kin Rit Enterprises _ . Instead of determining her moves in the short term, she has worked to ensure the company remains operational and sovereign to ourselves. Defending us from utter financial collapse through the  _ Boxer-Davies Contract _ , the good shines through like gold.

“The Ethereum Contracts between us and  _ Boxer-Davies _ are already underway, with physical contracts already signed and officiated. Also we’re developing relations with  _ Aerospace Association _ , and there is already talk of more frames and construction of boosters in the future. We  _ are _ stabilizing, riding out the current recession successfully, within the next five years we should see the marketplace smooth out, and things return to a nominal state.”

_ He’s passionate, on her side, but he’s wrong _ , she noted grimly,  _ the economy is coming to a standstill, a machine in which pieces no longer move in conjunction with each other _ . Her shoulders slacked, and she stared at the table, listening to them debate in the background. She could speak of the bill, a transgression toward the collapsing economy may be beneficial, but she couldn’t be sure if it would play into her hand correctly.

“Ms. Kin Rit does show considerably admirable qualities,” Veronica Willoughby stated, “She has proven herself to be an effective leader, a commendable feat to rival CEO’s of past, but there are unstated problems which can turn into a dangerous infection if not properly dealt with. If these problems are sorted out in an efficient and proper way, not only would it make her a superior CEO as compared to her current state, but provide more tools for learning and pushing for new and unique technologies. To bring about innovation is important; communicating with the Board is a must, but innovating and changing has always been seldom a personality CEO’s have exhibited.

“Failure to acknowledge change, failure to act on such changes, is one of the most commonly seen reasons which aids the collapse of businesses, as they become antiquated and undesirable. I do not want to see this happen, nor does Ms, Kin Rit. If we can fashion a better working relationship between herself and the Board, rather than antagonizing her, such discourse and dysfunctionality would not crop up as it’s done so now.” She sat back down in her chair, and let her words sink in to the other twelve members of the Board.

Aneela watched them mutter amongst themselves for a moment, deliberating on her words with quite some thought.  _ It’s a good thing _ , she reminded herself,  _ they’re not set in thought, and can still be convinced _ . She knew the right words can change peoples minds, whether or not she can facilitate these words unto them was another matter, or perhaps a dreaded bubble of anxiety forming against her. Either way, she knew her speaking would directly affect the outcome of this meeting. She would have to be smart about it.

Standing, Aneela began her words softly, “I will admit I’ve made mistakes, ones which haven’t benefited anyone, and I’d rather make choices together. To compromise and work together, that’s what we should all strive for. I haven’t done that. I shall change my behavior to better benefit this company, to better provide communication and happenings across clearly, to ensure there is no miscommunication or chronic anti-communication.

“This degradation has been rotting all sides of the company, but if we can clear out this infection we will be stronger than ever. I need your faith, your trust, to put forth my expertise to make this company effective, efficient, and productive. I will continue to prove myself, but your natural distrust of my ability to function as CEO of  _ Kin Rit Enterprises _ hampers such. As you barate me in this meeting, I will acknowledge my flaws, but you fail to see the immense good and prosperity I’ve brought this company.

“I want to work together, but it’s a two-way relationship. Distrusting me, and me distrusting the Board. It isn’t healthy, and leads to a negative feedback loop. Curing this will allow the cogs behind our company to function as intended, and far more smoothly. Gridlock prevents progress and promotes dysfunction.

“We need to rectify this to move forward, and I want to do just that. Give me that chance to make a difference from here on out. We can work harmoniously together, but let we lead this company forward.” She sat back down in her chair, letting her words resonate a moment. She truly wanted to work together better, it would allow her to run the company with more strength and unity than previous. It filled her with a sense of pride, that if she could convince the Board, she could continue forward. To push the company to new horizons, and she could do it if she remained in power.

Gander shook his head, and took the floor. “Ms. Kin Rit is clearly attempting to manipulate the Board right into her hands. She clearly doesn’t care about what happens to the company, as long as she gets her way. Everything is simply a greedy money making scheme to her, and she will destroy anyone who dares to try and stop her.

“By recognising her flaws, she appeals to the Boards wishes, but that doesn’t mean she will take them into consideration. By flaunting this sacrifice, and claiming she’ll work on herself, she sounds as if she is in the Board’s hands, but she’s simply using crude manipulation to achieve her goals. It’s immoral and abusive! This corruption should not be allowed to continue, even if she does try and improve herself, the writing is already on the wall.

“It is my firm belief that replacing Ms. Kin Rit with someone who can better work with the Board will improve this company and allow a transitional phase which the company is in desperate need of. It will allow a healing process which greed, selfishness, and hate have destroyed this company like wall rot.” He finished quickly, and Aneela bristled as he spoke, with a hot, irate feeling burned in her gut. The Board mediator cut off any new debate, and began the voting process, leaving Gander with the final word. She wanted to stab him with the pen firmly in her hands.

“It’s time for the formal vote to take place. Vote ‘Yea’ if Ms. Kin Rit shall and ought remain active CEO of Kin Rit enterprises, and ‘Nay’ if her contract should be terminated,” spoke the Board mediator. These were the final moments of the extensive Board meeting, review, discourse, and debate. The pivotal moment, in which time felt slow. Her heart leapt into her throat, ane her she took deep breaths.

There are thirteen members on the Board, with the CEO and/or CFO as unofficial members in case of a tie due to absence. Aneela had spoken many times, rebutting everything thrown at her with grace and sly gentleness. It gave her an air of credibility, which other, less savory members lacked. It made their rants winding and absurd.

“Yea.” ( _ Okay. _ )

“Nay.” ( _ Damn. _ )

“Yea.” ( _ It’ll be okay. _ )

“Yea.” ( _ I’ll be okay. _ )

“Nay.” ( _ I’ll get through this. _ )

“Yea.” ( _ Even if the worst comes. _ )

“Yea.” ( _ I will keep on. _ )

“Nay.” ( _ Deep breaths. _ )

“Yea.” ( _ It’s still in your favor. _ )

“Nay.” ( _ Oh how I wish I could hold Kendry’s hand. _ )

“Yea.” ( _ She is my anchor, my other half; my protector as much as I am hers. _ )

“Yea.” ( _ I am okay. _ )

“Nay.” ( _ I am safe. _ )

8 to 5 in favor of Aneela remaining Chief Executive. It was a slim margin, but she let out a sigh of relief at the count. She would remain acting CEO of  _ Kin Rit enterprises _ , and she felt immense gratification to those who helped her, defended her, throughout the meeting. It felt as if life was looking up, at least for a moment.  _ Kendry _ , she thought, checking her phone,  _ be safe _ . Perhaps the cards were really still in the air after all.

 

***

 

Delle Seyah sauntered out of the commons and back to her chair. She had needed Aneela there, and felt a blessing that she was. It gave her an energy to go on, reluctance blossoming into passion. It felt as if the weight has lessened against her back, that this was more manageable now. The moment was upon her, the crucial moment which had been burning against her for days, had begun. Holding an aura of strength, she gracefully strode into the spotlight. Delle Seyah felt the warmth against her skin as she faced an endless sea of faceless people. She wore a deep purple suit with an ivory undershirt, and against her tie she wore a small sparkling gem. Her hair was tucked behind her ears and cascaded down her back. Delle Seyah was absolutely stunning, and made sure everyone knew it.

She knew approximately how long her speech was, about three hours, but she had thirty hours to fill overall, as that was the current length of the voting session. She ended up reading an entire Yellow Pages, which was about as monotonous as one would expect, but the ⅔ majority was not reached for a motion for cloture. She read her book  _ The Revolution  _ which she had written during her Congressional campaign many years ago. Yet she could feel it taking a toll on her body, her throat felt like sandpaper, her hands trembled, and the bright light made her eyes sting. Aneela helped her through it many times, but something seemed off after she had kissed her. She wouldn’t  _ look _ at her, and Delle Seyah couldn’t help but wonder why this was (but she was  _ definitely _ going to show how appreciative she was to Aneela and her aid).

Aneela had taken the stage for her a moment, so Delle Seyah could drink water and eat a sandwich as quickly as possible before returning to her mundane reading. Her speech was perfectly planned, and she had the current time and length set for it. Everything was going according to plan. There were two motions for cloture, but still, none received the supermajority of votes required to override her filibuster. Silently, she thanked those who were either on the fence on the subject, or vehemently disagreed with the bill. They were her boey as of current.

Her voice was scratchy and monotonous, and it continued to become more explicit as time wore on. A slow degradation which only increased further once she reached twentieth hour into her filibuster. Her speech had slowed down as her mind raced to keep up with text in front of her, but Delle Seyah was persistent, and continued on despite this.  _ I will keep on _ , she told herself in mantra, as she pushed forward.

“...What does it mean to be alive? How should someone live? And how does this bill affect that? You’re probably already assuming that this bill does not affect the lives of citizens, it’s just giving the necessary tools to officials to ensure a growing economy. Yet this bill impacts one of the most crucial modes of the United States.

“Our citizens  _ produce _ . Everything from small businesses to the largest of international corporations are the backbone of society. Driving the economy, pushing fiat currency, generating thousands of jobs, and creating usable products. Yes, they should be held accountable for wrongdoings and fraud, as well as protected against such, as everyone should; yet punishing the collective for the wrongs of a select is repugnant.

“Not only would this bill,  _ Protecting American Business and Markets with Economic Unification _ , not protect business and markets, it would destroy them. It was not designed in mind to protect people, no matter how noble it may seem from the exterior, and no matter how acclaimed and virtuous it is. This legislation is forged around a singular purpose:  _ control _ . This level of centralized control over the economy has been attempted before, and successfully as well. But this would formalize it permanently, creating a perpetual state of increased abusive control over the economy. And if you can control the economy, you essentially control the populace.

“This bill wasn’t designed to simply fix the economy. No, the Government doesn’t stop once the job is done, because it is an endless job; specifically designed so. It will remain in the utmost control for generations to come if this is allowed to pass. It will destroy the current Government, designed with checks and balances and shared power amongst the states to prevent tyranny from occurring. It will sanction Government-approved monopolies to abuse the citizens of this country, and dissolve any good which may come out of the United States. Yet with over two-hundred and fifty years under its belt, we have seen tyranny once again manifest.

“It will systematically remove those from Office who hold principles of freedom for the individual, freedom to choose; to choose what to put in their bodies, what to property own, what career to partake, what individuals they wish to marry, what religion they wish to believe, and so on. These are fundamental beliefs concepts which everyone is entitled.

“The economy is the foundation where these principles lie. In a poor economy or centrally planned economy, such things may be granted unto citizens, but the ability to participate in such rights becomes impossible. An economy snatched from the people and handed over to politicians who would walk across the backs of dead citizens to take what is not theres is appalling.

“This bill would, rather than protect the economy like assumed at simple face value, would actually slow down as more increasingly burdensome regulations are introduced. As the economy begins to run on fumes, it will fall apart piece by piece, and this  _ Board of Economic Maintenance _ will fight to keep its illegitimate power. It is based on the premise of a fairytale, and commanded by the power-hungry. It is not rooted in reality. Reality is that which exists; the unreal does not exist; the unreal is merely that negation of existence which is the content of human consciousness when it attempts to abandon reason.

“Reason has truly been removed from existence during the fashioning of this legislation. The destroyer of the United States has been set forth here, and it is this. If this bill is accepted, it marks the death of freedom here, and I will fight it as best I can. I refuse to let this legislation dictate my life, nor condone it dictating the lives of others. I refuse to let this legislation destroy the foundations of this democratic republic, my issuance and title of Senator, and the countries economic prowess which stands of death row tonight. I refuse to stand idly by and watch, not only my career but the world which I grew up in, fall apart at the seams.

“We exist solely to ourselves, and should not sacrifice ourselves for others, nor have others sacrifice themselves for us. This would forcefully take a penance from people to distribute. To the power-hungry who’ve devised this legislation, they see it as nothing more than a pie in which they may divide it amongst themselves to partake. It is a vicious cycle which shall turn indefinitely, but must be fought with ferocity.

“This will never be about the sanctity of the nation,  _ it never is _ . This is about simple control, and I will  _ not  _ have it. The theft of which is not yours, even in the aid of another, should be condemned. Just as I support my life, neither by robbery or alms, but by my own effort, so I do not seek to derive my happiness from the injury or the favor of others, but earn it by my own achievement.

“To protect the gift of the individual… that is truly what we should all strive to do. To ensure those who may be mitigated may have their voices heard, their ideas allowed to be expressed, their beliefs protected, that is how we become a better, stronger, more beautiful society. To truly cherish the values which had been conceived so long ago, forgotten, dusty, alone. I want to create, to see, positive change, not negative change.

“Positive change is an unfunded mandate to all Government buildings to require disability accessibility. Negative change would be to make everyone disabled to create equality. To be positive change blossom across the nation is everyone's desire, and negative change simply disguises itself as positive change to force its way into reality. To merge into existence and consume what it can; feeding the power-hungry, destroying the consumed.

“A transformation has been occurring across the previous hundred years as well as far into the future. Something we never seem to notice, yet we proceed to press forward nonetheless, creating a better world for our children. Wanting a better world is not bad, but forcing the future into a mold, to make it something it shouldn’t be… it’s  _ wrong _ .

“I don’t wish to see such damage manifest itself, but ignoring such rot in an attempt for it to disband itself from the wall is nonsensical. I want to have a healthy, beautiful world to experience, not a desolate wasteland of what once was such an achievement. Let it grow and bloom as it was meant to be.

“I do not wish to hand over the heart of our country to this Board of unaccountable bureaucrats. Those who wish to pull strings deep in the shadows, to hide themselves away, to become grey faceless entities… it will invoke the collapse of everything. Society will no longer be able to bear the pressure, and everything will dissolve into ash.

“Control has never been the answer, but has always been the downfall of those who seek as such. Control unto others always ends in countless disasters and atrocities to which I hope we may never relive. From famines to genocide, control has always become the violent hand forced onto peoples. Control leads to nightmares; nothing good will never come from it, and I plead with everyone listening to dismiss this bill, whether you’re a Senator or a citizen or even from abroad. Do not let anything such as this come to pass.

“I say take command of your own lives as I have mine, and as have millions of other people, that is how the future is built. This bill will not only destroy the economies work force and cause a complete meltdown, but the very functions of Government will be purposefully erased. The House and Senate will become useless amidst the total control of the  _ Board of Economic Maintenance _ .

“The Board may force landowners to transfer ownership to the Government without just compensation at nominal land value, under Title II, Section 4, 3a. This is a direct violation of a dozen laws, yet ‘when the Government does it, it’s not illegal.’ They act like a criminal gang, where the Government may point their guns at citizens and demand they hand over their land for ‘National Interest.’ This is another example of vague wording to allow it to apply to virtually anything, as long as it’s simply categorized as of ‘National Interest.’

“‘Bills which are designated title of ‘National Interest’ may undermine congressional review, and may be installed and officiated without executive oversight, with only the knowledge and affirmation of the Board of Unification.’ This disintegrates the balance between branches of Government, eroding away limitations in a single fell swoop.

“‘Title II, Section 3b, the  _ Board of Unification _ may hold “fast elections”, to fill empty seats without official announcement or campaign, but by selection of the  _ Board of Unification  _ itself, and without any acknowledgement to any public sources.’ It also destroys the Republic portion of Government, where Representatives are elected to directly run the country, yet this allows the Governing body to simply choose bureaucrats for manpower.

“‘Title III, Section 4c, changes the definition of a terrorist threat onto ‘Any person who petitions the Government for policy change through group coercion, violence, protests, and propaganda.’ Anyone who simply wishes to petition the Government to change its behavior is now labeled a terrorist, and may be thrown in a black detention facility without any legal representation, rights, and may be held indefinitely.

“Title III, Section 11a, states ‘All communications devices will be monitored through Agency filtering software and stored indefinitely and filed into a consolidated index of citizens communications and other miscellaneous information; the Board of Maintenance shall and ought to amend this section with appropriate provisions.’ Where to begin with this piece… it specifically targets all communications, whether it be telephone or video/audio calls, text messages, cryptocurrency transactions, internet search history, travel history, and be collected against each persons names, documentation and identification, photographs, signatures, bank accounts, social media accounts. This is the beginning of a complete indexing of citizens of the United States. I will  _ not _ have my personal information stolen and sorted into a special file.

“Title IV, Section 2a, in tandem with Title II, Section 4, 3a, will authorize the Board of Maintenance to claim all property, papers, effects, and devices, and nationalize all manufacturing factories, machinery, and workers. Wages will stagnate, workers will be forced to work for low pay, and any business would not have the authority to raise or lower it, nor would they have the authority to fire a worker for any reason. Incompetence will become a disease.

“A grotesque picture has been absorbed into this bill, which holds a feeling of fiction, as if it were impossible for such an evil motor to exist. Yet it has been cast into the legislative pits to be worshipped as a faux savior. No doubt someone had sold their soul to push this monster forward.

“This world is imperfect, I understand this, I understand the will to  _ make things better _ , but this is not the way to go. The road to hell, they say, is paved with good intentions. This is most obvious, and witnessed here. We must not relinquish control of our own lives, our own sanctity, our own money, and our own resources. We must not allow a gang of bullies to grant themselves complete control... and congratulate themselves in the process. We must defend ourselves from those who wish to strip the life, liberty, and property... of  _ everyone _ . 

“I will fight until my body gives out, until my heart stops beating, until my lungs collapse, for a world which is free to decide for  _ itself _ , free to let me live my life as  _ I see fit _ , free to let everyone choose who they wish to  _ be _ , what they wish to  _ do _ . I wish to defend myself, my career, my life, my happiness. I will not kneel and sacrifice it to others... nor is their happiness, their lives, their property, their  _ soul _ ... mine to retrieve.

“I will not sacrifice my life for others, but I sacrifice myself for  _ myself _ , for if I do not live in a world which I may be free to do as I please, what is the point of living, except to fight so I may one day have that luxury? Life is a constant, consistent battle; there will always exist people who envy the production of others, to steal and plunder what is not theirs. I say ‘ _ to hell with the looters _ ,  _ I will live my way, or die fighting for that right _ !’ But at least we know one thing, they will inevitably run out of other people's...  _ money _ ... _ to steal _ …”

The world seemingly froze, spiraling into oblivion at this moment. Delle Seyah placed a hand to her head, her legs like jelly, her body as heavy as lead bricks. The light was intolerably bright, as she stared up at it. The Senator had collapsed on stage, having spoken for over thirty hours, spitting vile contempt at those who threatened her seat, and truly fighting until she could stand no longer. And as suddenly as she experienced the world spiral away, it fell away to pitch blend nothingness.

 

***

 

Zeph was shaken awake suddenly, jerking her out of a vague dream, and she checked her phone, which was neatly strapped to her thigh. A high priority call,  _ fainting, exhaustion, dehydration _ from the  _ United States Capitol Senate Chamber _ . “Curious,” she spoke out loud and rubbed her eyes, which weren’t used to the bright light. Zephyr Vos had become an EMT four years ago, and had studied multiple sciences in biology, including molecular biology, medical microbiology, immunology, cellular and genetic biology, and even botany. She’d dedicated over a dozen years of her life to the study of life and medicine. Yet she had her licence threatened because of her stubborn and potentially dangerous behavior, and she had moved to safer avenues, especially at Dutch’s insistence.

Her work as an EMT is not to be understated, however. Despite her large collection of degrees and awards, she has saved hundreds of peoples lives over her relatively recent career change. Her last few years, she thought, had gone considerably well. It was not as glamorous as being a licenced doctor, but had its merits she found acceptable. 

“Up and at ‘em, Zeph. We got a call,” Pip said, as she rubbed the dust from her eyes, and cracked her back. She tugged on the rest of her uniform as quickly as humanly possible, and dusted it off with her hands, removing the wrinkles in the clothing. Of course, that mattered little in her line of work.

They took ambulance number four, sparkling bright bold red, and soft white, as it had been recently been put through the car wash. The traffic was heavy, but not claustrophobically so. It took them no longer than fifteen minutes to drag themselves across D.C. to Capitol Hill this mid-spring day. Pushing their way as close as possible through traffic, they were eventually close enough to park and set up their gurney and monitors.

The sidewalk was flooded with a mixture of protestors and vastly outnumbered Police who were struggling to control the crowd. Their current luminary was Alvis Akari, a self-titled Anarchist, who wore a portable lavalier microphone hooked to a set of speakers which moved across the Capitol expanse to be heard be thousands. Alvis had written many pamphlets advocating the abolition of the State and the acceptance of voluntary and harmonious association without hierarchy of any nature; such writings had gotten him a popular following, which had been increasing year after year. His most famous work was titled  _ Heroes _ , in which he lays out his political orientation and implementation, which was also his most controversial, as expected.

Zeph sighed, knowing she’d have to wade through the sea of people to enter and retrieve the collapsed Senator as speed. She was not going to get good reception for this, especially surrounded by the increasingly enraged and passionate protestors. They held the gurney tightly, pushing past people as gently as possible to get to the entrance of the building. However, this did not take too long, as the steps up Capitol Hill were mostly free of protestors, who primarily stood in the thousands at ground level, where Alvis had set up a portable stage as to have a platform his speeches and readings.

The building itself was far quieter, as discourse had been suspended until medical service could arrive, and a few medically trained professionals flocked over to the EMT’s entering, and attempted to explain the current situation, although it was convoluted and spun in circles, they understood the gist of what had been explained to them. The Senator, Delle Seyah Kendry, had been exercising her ability to filibuster at the Senate floor, and had collapsed after speaking for over thirty-hours. It would go down in history as the longest recorded filibuster.

She walked onto the stage, feeling the hundreds of eyes on her back, and went through her usual performance. Setting the Senator on the gurney, she checked her pulse and breathing, which seemed to be within normal parameters. It was a good sign that she would be quite alright, so they wheeled her off as soon as possible. Getting back to the hospital would be tedious, but it was part of the job.

The steps on Capitol Hill grealy slowed their progress, as each set of wheels were gently moved down each step, and the odd angle made it difficult to control and stabilize. Zeph had taken point, with Pip along at the other end, holding the gurney slightly over her head to keep it at a shallow enough angle as to not drop their current occupant, and took each excruciatingly slow step one at a time. It had taken them twice as long the way down as opposed to the opposite direction. From where they were looking, it seemed the crowd of protestors has doubled since they had first passed them. Distain spread across her face, but she knew it wouldn’t benefit her in anyway, and simply gave herself a plain, blank look.

Wading through the incessant stream of people had become increasingly difficult as room was swallowed up around her. The gurney wobbled, but remained upright, and no law enforcement officers were able to come to her aid. “Please move!” she spoke, sliding past more people, “We’ve gotta get through!”

Some gave her angry glares, and it made her heart shrink back in her chest, and a lump of nervousness form in her throat. A few had blunt objects, including baseball bats, construction tools, and so on. Zeph would rather not be pounded into a gooey pile of human. Her resolve had not been broken yet, so she continued forward despite the growing contempt of the crowd. What was their problem anyway?

“Your not getting through,” a man in the crowd spoke, he was tall, at least six feet, and had muscles as large as tree logs. Anger pooled in his eyes, wrinkles forming around them, and he held a deep grimace. “Not with  _ that _ criminal, or any others,” he motioned toward the slumbering Senator on the gurney.

“Yeah! No dirty, corrupt politicians deserve special treatment!” a woman hollered, inciting a more faces to appear around them, holding similar contempt for the woman they carried. What the hell had she done to get such poor reception?

“We won't tolerate any more abused of Government! No more capitalistic, governmental hierarchy! We will not continue with this abuse against human nature!” more continued to emerge and make their little quips, and Zeph felt her sweat trickle down her forehead, despite the weather being a cool sixty-eight degrees. The situation was escalating, and hadn’t the faintest clue how to stop it in its tracks.

“We will destroy every facet of this totalitarian regime! This… This illegitimate power claiming control over our lives! It’s feeding on the poor, fueling the elite, we will not stand for this any longer!” she was truly in a sea of enraged faces, unwilling to let them get to the Senator, but wishing she wouldn’t receive any pain on their part.

Another woman had appeared, she wore a septum piercing, and had raven black hair which had been cut into a fine pixie cut. Her hands knuckles were white with pressure as she held her weapon in hand; an old piece of rusty rebar. It looked like it had been pried out of old foundation from decades ago. “We won’t let these monsters go, you scum! Hand her over, and nobody will get hurt.”

She swallowed audibly, and tightened her grip on the gurney in response, she wouldn’t be scared easily. “I’d rather just pass through, please. I don’t want any troub-”

“I don’t care what you want!” the woman hollered back, her cheeks bright red with emotion, “Give us the damn eel already!”

“Do what she says,” the taller man spoke, their height differences by almost two feet, but the intimidation they emitted was intense.

“Look, Sir. I don’t want anyone hurt, I just wanna do my damn job, to help people! No matter who they are,” Zeph took a sharp breath, “She hasn’t  _ done _ anything to you, so you don’t just get to hurt her because you’re angry.”

To their left, a voice much louder than the others interjected suddenly, “Let them through. We’re making a statement, a nonviolent protest, not attacking unarmed, unconscious people.” It had been the man himself, Alvis Akari. “We’re here today to make ourselves known, to get our ideas and our voices heard. We’re not here to entice and encourage violent behavior. Senseless violence will always lead to more senseless violence. Is it worth it, attacking these three here, to spur them to fight back through more legislation and burn away any freedom we have left? Is it worth it, to fall into the easy path of violence to achieve political means like so many others have tried and failed before us? Is it worth it, to become the judge, jury, and executioner of others just as the Government as so sickly done unto us?

“Tell me, sir. What authority do we have to attack them? Nonviolent citizens doing their job to help heal people? To ensure the life of those who are injured. To protect the value of life itself, which is more valuable than gold. They are workers who want to heal, want to help, want to ensure the sanctity of life. Do they deserve violence, simply to defend the importance and validity of life, no matter who it may be. Shouldn’t life be defended to blanket everyone, no matter who it may be, or should we target political enemies and destroy them as the Government would do against us?

“I tell this to everyone now: do not become the entity we so despise. Do not become violent and emotive in this moment, because you become the very grotesque monster we fight every day. We all share a principle of non-aggression, to not attack those who have not done to us. Nor should violence be implemented to further a political ideology, it becomes a vicious cycle of harming innocent people to create a world someone believes to be right; whether it be communism, fascism, democracy, monarchy, oligarchy, anarchism, or socialism.

“Our goal is to break this cycle of senseless violence, to bring about a world where all interactions are  _ voluntary _ and  _ nonviolent _ . It will only lead to darkness and destruction, as we see here today with  _ Protecting American Business and Markets with Economic Unification _ . So please, for the sake of keeping our integrity, please let them through.” And his short oration came to a simple, yet strong close. It spurred the minds of the crowd to form a path right through the sea of themselves as if Moses himself had parted it.

Not she found relief flooding her system, and she let out a breath she hadn’t known she had been holding. Her shoulders slumped as she exhaled; she looked up at Alvis Akari on his small soap box of a stage, and he nodded to her. They quickly carried the Senator into the Ambulance, locked the gurney in place, and set up the monitoring devices inside. Zeph felt herself relax, glancing over at Pip who had done the same, and left Capitol Hill not a moment too soon.

 

***

 

Aneela felt a sharp, cold feeling puncture her gut. Terror had seized her, and she did not say anything into her phone for a moment. “What?” she finally replied, despite it being stunned, fractured question, as she had heard perfectly the first time.

“The Senator,” Dutch spoke over the phone, voice crackly over the speaker, “she’s being taken to the hospital. She collapsed during her whole filibuster thing. Thirty hours speaking and debating under the bright light.”

“Which hospital is she being taken? Do you know what’s happened to her, Yale? What the diagnosis is, yet? Let me head over right now, I’ve got my car here, send me the address over text, I’ll follow the GPS. Thank you for calling, Yale.” She sighed, and gathered her purse and fished around for her keys.

“You’re welcome, Aneela. Here, let me come pick you up, we can go together,” Dutch ordered, and hung up before Aneela could argue otherwise. So, the CEO waiting outside her building, slumped against the bench waiting for her sister. It was torturous, her mind a constant stream of emotions and questions. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest like lead, and her stomach twisted into knots.

She couldn’t think straight, everything seemed to be covered by that sharp feeling of fear and anxiety which had continuously overwhelmed her. It had come upon her suddenly, after learning the news of Delle Seyah’s sudden collapse. Nothing felt  _ right _ , as if she had a dusty layer of distress had settled upon her. It had an intensity which had rivaled only her anger, yet she worked to calm herself. A dark mindset, fueled with rage, would not benefit herself in this situation. It was logical to be worried, to be scared, fear for her partners well-being; illogical to shout and scream and burn with rage.

Her breathing exercises from years of therapy provided a small sense of relief, and more arrived as Dutch pulled into the small parking space in front of the complex. Seeing the car made her perk up with a sudden energy, and she hurried to the passenger seat. “Thank you for getting me, even if it wasn’t necessarily required.”

“The Senator collapsed while on stage, she’s your… something. Your partner. And you’re endlessly worried about her. You’re my sister, Aneela, I’m going to be there for you, whether you like it or not,” Dutch gave her a warm, soft smile. It gave an unintentional feeling of guilt unto Aneela, knowing far too well how long it had taken them to mend their relationship, but it also gave her a feeling of hope, that in the future things might just be okay between them. “Also, don’t worry about her safety. I was… able to pull a few strings and got Johnny and D’avin at her room on duty.”

So much information made her head swim, but it wasn’t as cold and distressing as it had once been. Aneela felt a sense of pride and affection for her sister, a sudden swelling of happiness and thankfulness and just even with a heavy heart, she still touches it. “Thank you, Yalena,” she pressed her fingers together in a nervous fashion, “It… It means more than you know. What you’ve done.”

“You know I’d do almost anything for you,” Dutch spoke, as the view of  _ Kin Rit Enterprises _ Headquarters disappeared from view, and she got onto the closest Route to the hospital. She plugged in the address into Lucy, her installed GPS device. It was a prestigious clinic with some of the best care in the district. Lucy spoke through the speakers, "En route to  _ James Madison Hospital of Washington D.C _ ."

“Of course, as I would do anything for you,” Aneela replied, squeezing Dutch’s free hand with her own, and gave her a reserved, yet warm look, “I trust you completely.”

 

***

 

Pulling up a small chair provided by the hospital, Aneela took a seat next to Delle Seyah. Dutch stood by her side, a hand on her shoulder, and looked down at the Senator. She had collapsed on stage, thankfully suffering no other ill-effects, aside from sheer exhaustion and minor dehydration under the stage lights. She had an IV on her right arm, and Aneela held that same hand in her own. Said exhaustion became clearly visible against her features, her actions were finally catching up to her, but her work had not been futile.

After the dramatics had settled down, the Senate had postponed the voting portion of the schedule, and a reconvening had been selected in three months time. So, for the time being, they were safe. Another vote was inevitable, but the fruits of her labor were plentiful, they had excess time to prepare. The full length video of her speech had gained over six million views on YouTube.

Aneela, who was still gripping Kendry’s hand, felt a sharp constriction in her chest, and a lump in her throat formed. Everything seemed to coil together into an unintelligible mass of emotions. Her hand is Aneela’s tether, and as such, she simply could not let go. Something as precious as this, Aneela knew she would never willingly relinquish it. She absently ran her fingers across each of Kendry’s knuckles, feeling her soft, smooth skin, and relished the tactile sensation.

Their silent vigil came to an end when a low, exasperated groan arose from the Senator’s unmoving form. Soon, Delle Seyah’s entire body began to stir underneath the layers of blankets. Her lips were pressed into a thin line, and her eyebrows were furrowed in an obvious effort to regain consciousness. Inch by inch, she mustered the energy to lift her eyelids nearly halfway up.

It was difficult for her to go further, due to the bright lights and utter fatigue. There seemed to be nothing but fog, and strange spots that danced across her field of vision.

Delle Seyah became vaguely aware that she was currently laying on a bed, surrounded by beeping machines. She attempted to sit up, but was immediately thwarted by a sudden and powerful rush of lightheadedness. Muffled voices of concern and the frantic rustling of fabric reached her ears. Delle’s head turned towards the noise, and she saw the IV sticking on her right arm. Her gaze continued to travel along until it landed on her hand, being tightly held in another darker one. Kendry had no doubt that it was Aneela, but her  excitement changed into confusion when she counted _two_ human-shaped blurs.

The Senator had to blink several times, before realizing that she actually was seeing double. There was Aneela dressed in her usual business suit, and a second Aneela wearing slick black leather. Same face, vastly contrasting  attires….Kendry had no idea what was going on, but she definitely wasn’t complaining. 

“ _ Aneela _ ,” sighed Kendry in a breathless greeting, looking between the two women, “Why are there two of you….and why are you wearing different outfits? Is it my birthday?”

Delle appraised both of them with naughty glee as she awaited their answer.

Both women glanced at each other, similar expressions bore on their faces; a mixture of surprise, embarrassment, and guilt which continued to spread across their faces as the seconds pass. "Uhm," Aneela found herself unsure of her next words, a rare occurrence, to say the least, "...This is my, uh, twin sister, Yalena-"

Dutch interrupted quickly, adding, "Dutch! I prefer Dutch." She felt a sudden embarrassment overtake her, and before the pause had the chance to become further unpleasant, she motioned toward Aneela, "Continue, please."

"I had asked, uh, Dutch, to provide aid during your filibuster in the Senate convention. I hadn't the time to inform you, although that was a failure on my part. Perhaps, then, there wouldn't have been a confusion of identities." 

‘A confusion of identities’ had to be  the _ biggest _ understatement of the century! Delle merely stared at the identical looking pair until it finally clicked in her mind. It wasn’t the  _ real  _ Aneela who she met at the Senate, but a doppelganger sent by her to help the Senator. As sweet as that is, Kendry couldn’t believe that Aneela never mentioned having a sibling that physically resembles her. That would’ve been a nice piece of information to have, before she pushed Aneela’s  _ sister  _ against the wall and kissed her.

Evidently shocked, Delle locked eyes with Dutch and said,“Wait, then I kissed  _ you….not  _ Aneela…”

Kendry didn’t have the courage to look at Aneela, a crimson blush bursting upon her face. She was completely mortified by her verbal revelation in Aneela’s presence; If only she was healthy enough to run out of the room as fast as possible. That entanglement with Dutch was entirely her fault, being caught up in the heat of passion. Oh, how Delle desperately wished that she could undo that stupid mistake, but it’s too late to go back. She’s been such a terrible girlfriend, and Aneela deserves better than that!

Whoa, wait a minute…. _ girlfriend _ ? Where in the world did  _ that _ come from? Delle Seyah never imagined that she would be someone’s romantic partner, and it felt amazing to think about that word. It wasn’t just the sexual pleasure that she enjoyed with Aneela, but also the deeper emotional connection that they forged. Alas, any chances of them taking this relationship further could be ruined now.

Aneela found herself thrust within the same mental turmoil. Both herself and Delle Seyah had many intimate moments together, vulnerabilities together, and hearing about this incident pulled at her chest. A bond sealed in unbreakable steel, a covenant unto each other, and the aforementioned incident, however unintentional it may be, still created a pain within her. Thoughts of a consortium with Delle Seyah had often plagued her mind, yet she adored every waking moment of it. A chance to officially become the Senator's partner… she still felt a yearning for such a connection, no matter how impossible it had seemed forever ago.

"Yal-" Aneela quickly corrected herself to her sisters preferred nickname, "Dutch, may we have a moment between ourselves, unaccompanied? I wish to speak with Kendry in private."

"By all means. I've got Johnny and D'avin at the entrance, so you shouldn't be bothered." Dutch gave Aneela a reassuring smile; it reformed the unsure burning cinders of love into a definite flame. Her heart beat in her ears as she took occupation aside the Senator's bed, still finding it a challenge to make eye contact, but did so anyway. Delle Seyah shakily glanced in Aneela's direction, looking into her eyes for a moment, before she could bear it no longer; hurt was etched around her eyes, and Aneela took the moment to take Delle Seyah's hand in her own.

"Please, Kendry," she could not trust her voice to hold strong, as emotions beared down upon her, "I hold no ire against you. Such a situation had been manufactured by myself, thus any blame shall fall upon my shoulders, for causing such a chronic miscommunication. I…  _ forgive _ you."

Aneela’s compassionate proclamation succeeded in cutting through the shroud of shame around Delle Seyah. The comforting warmth generated by their entwined hands was more than enough to quell her fears. Filled with pure relief, Kendry was able to meet Aneela’s gaze once again.

Her heart was racing rapidly with the knowledge that they were alone, without Dutch or anyone else. There was only Aneela in front of her, whose adoring expression caused her to melt inside. Delle had a profound urge to grab Aneela and kiss her senseless, but managed to control herself. Losing this incredibly beautiful and brilliant woman would have devastated Delle beyond repair. Therefore, she was eternally grateful for the fortunate opportunity to keep being with her.

“Oh, I--I’m so relieved to hear that from you,”replied Kendry with a sheepish smile. Squeezing Aneela’s hand, she then told her, “You have  _ nothing _ to apologize for, Aneela. I truly do appreciate what you were trying to do for me. It was very thoughtful....thank you.”

Delle was amazed by the lengths that Aneela went to on her behalf, to be there with her in the Senate. Furthermore, the fact that Dutch is a spitting image of Aneela was still astounding to her. Despite their numerous similarities, Delle had noticed one small detail that’s not as equally comparable.

“You and Dutch are so alike,”she remarked, her fingers fondly grazing along Aneela’s cheek, “yet I can recognize something in you that she lacks.”

Aneela found herself raising an eyebrow at this assertion, “And what detail have you found I possess, that she does not?”

Stunning jade green irises were on display for the Senator to admire. Kendry was hypnotized by them, easily getting lost in their mystical depths. They contained a unique spark that was missing when she had been with Dutch earlier.

Winking, Delle answered readily, “Your eyes, they’re prettier than hers.”

Aneela could not keep her cheeks clear, as she heard such a bold proclamation. She felt a swarming flock of emotions; she wanted to laugh with embarrassment at her cheesy line, yet she also felt her heart swell with a powerful affection and a long depraved love. “Is that so?” she asked, giving her a sly, yet questioning glance, a single eyebrow perfectly raised, “My, you’re perceptive, Kendry. Picking apart niche details with fervor, although you may not wish to spend so much time gazing into my eyes.”

The Senator chuckled in response, as her pale facial complexion became colored in shades of red. She couldn’t deny that Aneela’s eyes were an attractive distraction, though it was her lips that ultimately drew her attention. They appeared to be a masterful work of art, evenly proportioned, smooth surface, and soft as the clouds in heaven. In Kendry’s personal experience, it was absolutely impossible to resist the allure of those honeyed features. Oh, how she’s been eagerly craving for another taste, but damn the distance between them. That’s when Delle got struck with an ingenious idea to fix that problem.

“Mmm, I also have this theory that you’re the more superior  _ kisser _ ,” said Delle as a suggestive hook. Playing coy, she then cast the bait for Aneela, “Would you be willing to test it with me, perchance?”

Aneela, through her years as the Chief Executive, easily caught onto Delle Seyah’s game, and needed to match it. Moving in a deliberately slow, gentle manner, she approached the Senator, using one hand to steady herself on the bed. The distance between them closed considerably, and Aneela moved to whisper in her ear. She could feel the CEO’s breath against her skin, and the Senator erupted into goosebumps, “I think I would rather enjoy that….”

Their brief moment of solitude was interrupted as Delle Seyah's assigned doctor and nurse entered the room; Illinore Simms and Fancy Lee, respectively. Her feud with both Pawter and Louella was a plain rivalry among family members across generations, and had never been a closed case. Of course, Delle Seyah had done nothing to end such a rivalry, and restore pleasant relations. Whirling around with fervent speed, they betrayed a look of shock and indignace as both acting parties stood their ground a moment… before resigning to the absurdity of the situation. Aneela and Delle Seyah curiously observed the doctor, wondering what she would voice about Delle Seyah's current physical state.

"You're fine, you know? You're not going to die," Dr. Simms spoke, albeit with a slightly abashed tone. Fancy Lee stood silently by her side, and handed her the clipboard at the foot of the bed. "The cause is simply you standing and talking for thirty hours. That's obviously not recommended if you wish to stay healthy. Despite this, you only suffered exhaustion, minor dehydration, and low blood sugar. Go easy on yourself and you'll be fine."

Relief spread across their faces as her condition had been addressed. Fancy approached them, handing her a sheet of paper on a specific nutrition diet, "Here, this will help, just follow it for a week."

It was, perhaps, not the most delicious diet one would imagine, but would greatly benefit herself. Delle Seyah resigned herself from using a disapproving glare, and took the sheet of paper. It laid out simple instructions which any layman could understand; the Senator read the list while only betraying a hint of boredom and irritation. The unexpected intrusion upon their conversation had not helped, but knowing the underwhelming cause of her fainting spell was greatly appreciated.

Putting aside the paper, Delle Seyah opted to drink in the sight of her illustrious arch nemesis. ‘Pretty Pawter’ had been a renowned socialite and party girl when they were teenagers. Having opposite personalities meant that the two of them often clashed horns.

A lot has changed for both of them in 16 years, and Pawter clearly grew up. She’s been immensely successful in her medical career, and marriage to a Johnny Jaqobi. Regardless of the hostility between them, Delle had to give Pawter  _ some _ credit for that at least.

“Thank you, Dr. Simms, for your professional service and advice. I shall do my best to follow the regimen you’ve prescribed,” spoke Delle Seyah in an endeavor to be polite. She went on to convey her sincere, albeit begrudging respect. “Well, Illinore, I’m pleased to see that you’ve gotten your life in order.”

Despite surprise from the Senator’s statement flowing through her, she masked it well. It was an almost-praise quite characteristic of Delle Seyah, including the slight bite she hid within her words. She wasn’t sure of the correct words to say to the Senator. “Likewise,” she replied simply, then continued with the current protocol, “Now, do you have any other questions or concerns you’d like to have answered?”

“Yes, maybe you can explain the side-effects of these drugs,” inquired Delle, who winced and lifted a hand to massage her temple.“Is this….what you druggies call a  _ high _ , Pawter? Frankly, I don’t understand what the appeal is supposed to be. The blurry vision? The mind-numbing ache of oblivion?”

Delle could vividly recall the massive scandal that was Pawter’s jakk addiction. It had nearly cost Pawter her reputation, and the life of a patient on her operating table. Her parents were far from happy, as they used an abundance of their resources to save her. They forced her into rehab and she has remained clean ever since. Still, Delle wasn’t letting that stop her from having a little fun with Pawter. 

Such a statement from the Senator stung like peroxide in a wound, knowing it would make her stomach tie knots, but she chose to ignore it for the time being. “Um,” she answered, “Yes, that’s the effect of most painkillers. You may also feel itching or an uncomfortable feeling until the drug wears off, which shouldn’t be too long, we only administered a small dose, since you weren’t experiencing much pain. We administered dihydrocodeine, an opiate painkiller. And  _ don’t _ worry, none of these drugs may cause spontaneous hair loss.” College, as one would assume, was quite a wild ride for Delle Seyah and Pawter, to say the least on the matter.

"Once we finish processing your visit, have you sign a few documents, and talk to your insurance agency, you'll be on your way out of here. It should be within the hour, go get some rest," Dr. Simms spoke as she walked out the door, taking a moment with her husband Johnny, his brother, and Dutch just beyond the room. She repeated everything which had been disclosed within the room to the Senator in question. Fancy followed a few paces behind her, and closed the door gently.

D’avin approached Fancy directly, trying his best to radiate his signature strength and charisma, and gave him an amiable grin, “Fancy meeting you here….  _ Fancy _ .” His eyes bore a shimmer of anxiety, despite his outwardly relaxed posture.

Fancy retaliated with a playful, lighthearted scoff alongside an eyebrow raised ever so slightly, “Are you trying to flirt with me, Jaqobi? Pssht, all muscles and no style.”

“What, no! My muscles are great and  _ you’re _ reading too much into this,” D’avin replied defensively, crossing his arms tightly in the process, caught off guard from Fancy’s keen eye.

“Whatever you say, Romeo.” Fancy rolled his eyes, and gave a scoff; D’avin retorted with an exasperated groan. Fancy’s pager, which all personnel were required to carry, alerted him to a call, and he walked off down the hall. Both men had glowing smiles on their faces that they couldn’t hide.

“KILLJOYS WILL BE BACK ON JULY 19th!” Someone yelled from across the hall.

Alone by themselves again, Delle Seyah noted how unusually quiet Aneela was, though their fingers remained interlaced. Turning towards the CEO, Delle instantly froze when she was pinned by Aneela’s piercing gaze. Aneela was focused solely on the Senator, as if the rest of the world had disappeared altogether. She sat there with a slightly tilted head, and cradled her chin in the palm of her hand. Every aspect of her demeanor reflected a sense of awe and fascination. Delle became self-conscious as she felt it washing over her like a warm ray of sunshine.

“ _ Now _ look who’s being overly observant,” Delle Seyah quipped teasingly with a smirk. Reaching forward to tuck a loose hair behind Aneela’s ear, she asked,“A penny for your thoughts, Aneela?”

Aneela found herself surprised by the Senator’s words, but thankfully she had finally begun to regain her senses to some degree. No longer a frazzled mess, riddled with nervousness and cold anxiety, just moments ago. “I’ve begun to truly understand these feelings which had enveloped me so suddenly, I-” she paused a moment, considering her next words.

Aneela found herself transfixed on the beautiful woman before her. Thoughts rushed through her head as she had rambled in an attempt to express her emotions toward her. Their relationship had changed dramatically during the past few days, and she found herself so instantly attracted to Delle Seyah, but it was  _ more _ . It was a sudden, strong bond, a powerful love which had begun to ignite between them. Within the short time frame evolved something stronger than passion and lust, but a deeply seeded love which tied them together. This change would forever be a part of them; Aneela would forever be a part of the Senator's world, just as Delle Seyah would forever be a part of the CEO's world. Aneela knew that it was a strong wish, that nothing is set in stone, that doubts still plagued her, yet she still had a blossoming hope.

Gazing up at Delle Seyah, Aneela found herself recovering her thoughts and vocabulary, no longer scattered and restless, "Kendry… you've changed me, made me not only understand myself, but allowed me to open my heart unlike I had previously thought possible. You've come to mean more to me in only a few days, than what has taken years for others… and regrettably so." She referred to her mending relationship with her sister, Dutch, which had taken much damage across the years. She continued after a brief pause, "This adventure has been the most actual fun I've had in far too long, despite the stress and the pain and the destruction… I feel more  _ alive _ .”

Delle was downright speechless as Aneela’s heartfelt monologue resonated in her ears. Her face had softened substantially with various emotions flickering upon it. The room’s atmosphere was holding its breath, until she opened her mouth to speak, “Oh, Aneela….I’m so gr--”

At, perhaps, the worst possible moment, a pair of shockingly bright and colorful clowns happened to burst through the door, and nearly sent them to an early grave. A mix-up in the list of room numbers had gotten this particular wing confused with the children’s, and thus the two clowns, which were expecting children, were equally surprised to find a pair of grown adults. Confetti had gone in every direction, strands of blue, green, and pink strewn across a host of medical equipment and the bed. Because of this sudden strange suspense, both clowns froze in their dramatic poses, and their eyes as wide as dinner plates. Upon their names tags read: Gared and Pree.

“Erm,” both were quite embarrassed by the whole ordeal now, and slowly inched out the door, “Excuse us.” Perhaps brevity could have been cautiously heeded here, but with the flare of emotions enveloping the room, it was probably best to leave as quickly as possible. D’avin and Johnny laughed boisterously as the scene played out. “Either of you could’ve said something, Jaqobis!” exclaimed an exasperated Pree.

The Senator frowned, utterly unimpressed, and maintained a death glare at the interlopers as they retreated to the exit. She also blamed those incompetent Jaqobi brothers for not properly doing their jobs. After the grueling ordeal she’s been through, Delle was in no mood to tolerate such shenanigans. It really should be a crime for those fools to run around in public with  their tacky costumes. Even worse was all the pesky confetti that went flying everywhere, landing on her hair and clothes. 

“I have to wonder, is this a hospital or a damn circus?”Exclaimed Delle Seyah in aggravation. “Honestly, this is getting  _ beyond _ ridiculous!”

“We’ve barely had a moment together! There are too many damned interrupting parties. I simply wish to speak alone, have an intimate moment with you. I say, it’s quite unprofessional to have clowns running around the hospital without direction,” Aneela sighed, pressing her fingers to the bridge of her nose in infuriation, and squeezed the Senator’s hand.

Delle sympathized with Aneela’s frustration, and offered a small reassuring smile. She glanced at the CEO with intense longing while saying, “Then perhaps there’s no use in beating around the bushes anymore. I have to be _ direct _ to get what I truly want.”

“And what do you want?” Aneela  _ knew _ what she wanted, it was obvious, excruciatingly obvious; It seemed to fill the room with its energy the moment she’d woken up, but Aneela wanted her to say it. To express it, to wish it, to request it.

Looking at Aneela’s face, Delle replayed their fateful first meeting at a rowdy local bar. Solitary by nature, she never expected herself to be dancing, talking, and connecting with someone like Aneela. The Senator had been star-struck by her regal and exquisite beauty, which was no minor feat. Delving beneath the surface, she also discovered how passionate, brilliant, and strong Aneela was as CEO of  _ Kin Rit Enterprises.  _ Aneela was a living goddess in Delle Seyah’s eyes, inspiring countless erotic fantasies in her mind. The reality was much more gratifying when they had a tremendously _ phenomenal _ sexual encounter in Aneela’s apartment. Furthermore, Aneela have proven herself to be a trustworthy and invaluable ally against the economic unification bill. It was her support and encouragement that kept Delle going, no matter the obstacles.

Delle Seyah was scared by how fast she developed those deep feelings for Aneela. She was the product of a family where the members were often cold and distant. Following her father’s footsteps in politics, Delle was always skeptical and wary of her fellow politicians. Socializing and dating were practically nonexistent with her extensively demanding work schedules. A career-oriented woman, Delle didn’t care about being lonely.....until she met Aneela. In just the span of several days, a tightly close bond had been established between them. Aneela understood Delle better than anyone else, allowing her to be open and vulnerable without fear. Maybe fate had been waiting to miraculously bring them together, as hopelessly cheesy as that is.

Every fiber of her being was loudly calling out for Aneela. Once her thoughts were settled, Delle locked eyes with Aneela before proceeding to speak, “Aneela, I’ll admit that my life has drastically improved since the moment we met. You are  _ very _ special to me….and I care about you so much. It can be rather….overwhelming at times. Nonetheless, I cannot thank you enough for helping me to destroy that unethical economics bill.” Without a single hint of anxiety or doubt in her heart, Delle was ready to take that leap of faith. “You have taught me a lot about the meaning of trust, friendship….and  _ love _ . I feel like I can do  _ anything  _ with you by my side….if you’re willing to stay.”

Aneela found herself in a swirl of new, warmer emotions to accompany her rosy cheeks. Her eyes glanced down at the Senator’s inviting lips, and she couldn’t delay it any longer. Aneela adjusted herself to be closer to Delle Seyah, their lips barely an inch apart. She could feel her heart pound in her ears as she tentatively placed a hand against Delle Seyah’s cheek, and ran circles lovingly it with her thumb. Humid, hot breath grazed against her lips, and Aneela closed the gap eagerly.

This kiss was a fiery, emotional build-up of their passion which had finally been released. Slowly, they moved their lips in sync with one another, the dance steps to an unsung rhythm. Tongues worked against each other, soft and gentle against each other; they fell into a cooperative rhythm, their lips grazing each other's, and sent electricity down their spines.

The wondrous sensation against their lips remained a moment, as they parted. Their chests rose and fell as they took in sharp breaths of air. Both women's cheeks colored with rosy passion. "In case that wasn't clear," she gave a short, breathless chuckle, "I'll always be by your side, Kendry. That’s a promise.”

That answer from Aneela was the greatest blessing Delle have ever received. Next, her greedy hand seized Aneela by the collar as she said, “Oh, shut up and just  _ kiss me _ again….”

"Oh I will," she said in a low, seductive tone. Her eyes blazed as the CEO kissed her again. She could feel the ridges on Delle Seyah's lips, moving synchronously with one another, and she thought about the wonderful pressure against their lips. Delle Seyah hummed into her mouth, taking a moment to inhale, before she continued to kiss Aneela. 

Glancing up at the door… which was now  _ open a crack _ ? A sudden paranoid alertness ran through Aneela and Delle Seyah, quickly separating and examining the entrance, and their eyes were wide, flashing, and angry. The group of rowdy  _ friends _ had opened the door and spied on their happenings! Gared physically couldn't even suppress an adoring, "awww!" As if he were petting a puppy in a pet store. He was undoubtedly a staunch romantic, and the biggest fan of their ship.

Slamming the door in their faces with perhaps more force than strictly necessary (despite how good it felt), but a broken nose is the price to pay for being  _ nosey. _ A muffled grunt, and an exclamation of "Owww!!!" made her grin with satisfaction.

The CEO waltzed back to her partner, and gave her a smile, "Let's… continue where we left off, shall we?"

Rather than reply, Delle Seyah kissed her again. It was slower than before; less frantic and more serene. Aneela embraced her in a hug, arms wrapped tightly and securely around the Senator, and Aneela placed a gentle kiss against her cheek. This was the first of many milestones throughout their long lives together, their union to fight alongside each other, and to experience the other’s world. Queens who will rise to astronomical heights with their combined glory and power.


End file.
